Cinta Setengah Tiang: FINAL
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: EPILOG: Gadis berambut pink itu berjalan menyusuri jalan di antara tempat tidur tersebut, tempat tidur yang terbuat dari tanah berumput. Hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan kekasihnya.. dulu. - dedicated for SasuSaku Fanday! RnR please :D
1. Prolog

Assalamualaikum… (untuk non muslim, maaf) Aku datang lagi dengan fic terbesar yang pernah aku buat seumur hidup, beneran ! Ini fic serius, aku membuatnya pada bulan Januari lalu. Tapi waktu itu masih pake buku, belum sempet diketik. Oke deh, misalnya fic ku ini agak sedikit mirip dengan fic lain, aku minta maaf. Karena sebelumnya aku nggak tahu, waktu itu aku belum jadi member FFN. Setelah baca ini, jawab pertanyaanku dibawah ya ! Thanks…

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, Cinta Setengah Tiang Azumi Uchiha

Cinta Setengah Tiang

**Prolog**

Cinta itu… sebuah perasaan yang menggetarkan hati, ketika melihat seseorang yang kita sayangi. Indah dan suci, perasaan cinta tidak bisa dibuat-buat. Cinta akan datang sendiri dari hati.

Cinta itu… meskipun indah, tapi rintangan dan resikonya begitu banyak. Harus merelakan sahabat, harus merelakan jarak yang memisahkan, bahkan… ada yang harus merelakan nyawa.

Di sini, kita akan mendengarkan sebuah cerita. Tentang 3 orang sahabat, yang berada dalam ambang-ambang cinta. Yang tersangkut ke dalam cinta segitiga yang penuh resiko.

Mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, dan Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka bersahabat erat, layaknya seperti saudara. Tapi, dua diantara mereka ada yang menjalin cinta. Membuat hubungan persahabatan mereka sedikit terombang-ambing.

Iya, Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka bahagia karena menjalin cinta. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto. Dia mulai terasing karena percintaan sahabatnya itu. Bahkan bisa dibilang sakit hati, karena orang yang dia sayangi telah menjadi cinta bagi sahabatnya. Sakura, dialah orang yang sangat dicintai Naruto. Tapi sayang, Sakura lebih memilih Sasuke. Karena, Sakura tidak tahu kalau Naruto mencintainya. Tapi, Sasuke tahu perasaan Naruto pada Sakura. Maka itu, Sasuke tidak akan memberikan Sakura pada Naruto. Karena dia juga menyayangi Sakura.

Apakah Naruto masih berharap pada Sakura ? Dan, apa Sakura akan mengetahui perasaan Naruto ? Lalu, bagaimana dengan tali persahabatan antara Sasuke dan Naruto ? Apa akan bertahan lama ?

Cinta segitiga itu bagaikan bendera setengah tiang. Tali yang ada di atas, menahan kuat. Begitu pun yang dibawah, ditahan kuat juga. Agar sang bendera tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Jika dikaitkan dengan persahabatan mereka. Sasuke bagaikan tali atas, Naruto bagaikan tali bawah, dan Sakura bagaikan sang bendera.

Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi dengan sang bendera ? Apa dia akan naik ke atas atau turun ke bawah ?

Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya…

Next, First Chapter : Cemburu

Oke, ini baru prolog doang lho ! Bukan chapter pertama, ya iyalah. Ada yang udah kebayang gimana ceritanya ? Coba bayangin, he he… Oh ya, seperti di awal, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian. Yaitu…

**Apa perlu aku memunculkan perkenalan tokohnya ? Karakter dan peran si tokoh dalam cerita ? Perlu nggak ?**

Karena klo aku menceritakan tentang tokohnya disela-sela cerita, ntar malah fokus ke tokohnya itu. Bukan ke ceritanya…

Oke, kutunggu jawaban kalian via review. Aku tunggu sampai hari Senin ya ! Klo "bilang perlu"nya paling banyak, ya udah aku post sekalian chapter pertamanya. Insya Allah ya...

Thank You So Much !

Azumi Uchiha


	2. Perkenalan

He he… Polling ditutup ! Hasil dari polling ini adalah… PERLU ! Dengan didukung oleh 6 suara (The Fire Flamer dan miyu201 tidak kuhitung), terima kasih yang sudah menjawab pertanyaanku ini. Terutama Karupin69 yang sampe ngubah jawabannya lewat PM, makasih… :) Untuk yang tidak setuju, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Karena ini hasil polling asli yang sampe ku hitung berkali-kali. Dan juga, aku sampe nanya ke kakak ku. Katanya sih, perlu boleh. Okay, perkenalan di sini maksudnya, si tokoh ini dapet peran jadi apa di kehidupannya. Bukan sifat dari si tokohnya yang dikenalin, lagipula klo sifat dari tokohnya udah tau kan ? Ya klo misalnya secara tidak sadar sifatnya dikenalin juga, maaf…

Oke deh, ini dia para tokoh yang akan muncul dalam fic-ku. Kasih komen ya, he he…

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-san, aku pinjem tokohnya ya…

--x--

Cinta Setengah Tiang

**Tokoh**

Tokoh Utama

Uchiha Sasuke

Siswa kelas 2 SMA Konoha, vokalis band "Shinobi Boys". Sekelas dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Ikut les komputer yang dibimbing Orochimaru. Dia tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya, Itachi. Karena orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat Sasuke masih kelas 2 SMP. Dia ini gebetannya Sakura dengan alasan untuk mengatasi kesepiannya. Sejak dia berpacaran dengan Sakura, Sasuke sedikit kesal pada Naruto. Karena sering sekali terlihat Naruto bersama pacarnya yang membuat dia cemburu.

Haruno Sakura

Siswi kelas 2 SMA Konoha, ketua grup cheerleaders "Girlie Girls". Sekelas dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Dia mengikuti les piano dibawah bimbingan Tsunade. Cewek ini naksir Sasuke dan tidak disangka Sasuke bakalan menerima cintanya. Meskipun sudah menjadi pacar Sasuke, Sakura masih sekali berbaur dengan anak cowok. Alasannya untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak teman, tapi alasan itu ditepis oleh Sasuke.

Uzumaki Naruto

Siswa kelas 2 SMA Konoha, ketua klub basket Konoha. Sekelas dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia ikut pelatihan bela diri yang dilatih oleh Jiraiya. Diam-diam, dia menyukai Sakura. Bahkan sampai Sakura sudah menjadi milik Sasuke pun dia masih menyukainya. Tingkah lakunya membuat Sasuke curiga, pasalnya Naruto sering sekali berbicara dengan Sakura. Padahal yang dibicarakannya hanya sekedar tugas sekolah saja.

Uchiha Itachi

Kakak Sasuke, masih kuliah, fakultas psikologi. Dia ini selalu cari muka dihadapan cewek dan selalu "sok iye" di depan Sasuke. Meskipun begitu, dia baik dan suka menolong. Sekarang, dia yang bertanggung jawab mengurus adiknya.

Tokoh Sampingan

Friends :

Nara Shikamaru

Ketua OSIS, ketua kelas, dan ketua grup band "Shinobi Boys". Dia ini mempunyai sifat pemalas, tapi dia anak yang jenius. Di "Shinobi Boys", dia memegang posisi di bass.

Akimichi Chouji

Gitaris band "Shinobi Boys". Tubuhnya berpostur gemuk, karena hobinya yaitu ngemil setiap ada waktu luang. Jika ada yang mengejeknya dia hanya selalu berkata, "Makan untuk hidup !".

Yamanaka Ino

Anggota grup cheerleaders "Girlie Girls" sekaligus sahabat Sakura. Cewek berambut panjang ini pernah naksir Sasuke, tapi setelah tahu Sasuke sudah jadi pacar Sakura dia menyerah. Selain menjadi anggota "Girlie Girls", dia mengikuti pelatihan Palang Merah Remaja bersama Hinata.

Hyuuga Neji

Cowok ini memegang posisi keyboard di "Shinobi Boys". Dia ini adalah kakak sepupu dari Hinata.

Rock Lee

Anggota paling narsis di "Konoha Basket Club". Di "Konoha Basket Club", dia pesemangat nomor satu yang melebihi semangat Naruto. Dengan penuh semangat dia selalu berkata, "Kobarkan semangat masa muda mu !".

Tenten

Cewek tomboy anggota "Girlie Girls", sekaligus juga pengurus OSIS. Cewek blasteran Cina-Jepang ini ahli dalam berkarate, itu menambah imejnya sebagai perempuan tomboy.

Aburame Shino

Cowok pendiam di "Konoha Basket Club". Meskipun pendiam, bakat bermain basketnya luar biasa keren.

Inuzuka Kiba

Drummer band "Shinobi Boys", dia ini adalah anggota paling cerewet. Dia juga penyayang anjing, dan dia mempunyai anjing bernama Akamaru.

Hyuuga Hinata

Cewek paling kalem di "Girlie Girls". Dia ini adalah saudaranya Neji, lebih tepatnya adik sepupu. Bersama Ino, dia mengikuti pelatihan Palang Merah Remaja di sekolahnya.

Gaara

Dia ini murid pindahan dari Suna City. Bersama kedua kakaknya, Temari dan Kankurou, mereka bersekolah di SMA Konoha. Dia salah satu anggota dari "Konoha Basket Club". Dia jadi teman baik Naruto saat masuk klub basket tersebut.

Kankurou

Kakak dari Gaara, adik dari Temari. Anak tengah dari 3 bersaudara itu terobsesi dengan basket, dan jadilah dia anggota "Konoha Basket Club" bersama Gaara.

Temari

Kakak dari Kankurou dan Gaara. Penampilannya yang anggun membuat dia ikut masuk ke "Girlie Girls". Dalam grup, dia biasa dipanggil nee-san oleh yang lainnya. Karena dia termasuk anggota paling tua meskipun satu angkatan.

Sai

Anak pemilik toko galeri di Konoha City dan juga teman Sasuke di les komputer. Dia mempunyai hobi melukis, maka tak heran kalau ayahnya membuka galeri yang isinya adalah semua lukisan karyanya. Selain melukis, dia juga menyukai musik. Dia menjadi keyboardist di sebuah band yang berasal dari sekolahnya.

Teachers :

Hatake Kakashi

Guru BK (Bimbingan Konseling) sekaligus wali kelas Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto. Sensei berambut abu-abu keperakan ini sering terlihat membaca novel saat mengajar atau setiap istirahat di ruang guru.

Sarutobi Asuma

Guru Kesenian kelas 2. Sensei berewokan ini adalah pembina grup band "Shinobi Boys".

Yuuhi Kurenai

Guru Bahasia Inggris kelas 2, sensei bermata merah ini mengurus grup cheerleaders "Girlie Girl".

Maito Guy

Guru olahraga kelas 2, sensei berambut bob ini menjadi pelatih di "Konoha Basket Club".

Guru Les/3 Sekawan :

Tsunade

Guru les piano Sakura. Orangnya cantik dan baik hati, tapi kalau dia sudah marah, galaknya minta ampun.

Jiraiya

Guru bela diri Naruto. Perawakanya besar dan kuat, tentu saja karena jago bela diri. Dia ini mempunyai sifat yang aneh, G-E-N-I-T !

Orochimaru

Guru les komputer Sasuke. Dia ini tidak jelas sifatnya, kadang baik kadang buruk.

Itachi's Friend :

Hoshigaki Kisame

Teman baik Itachi dan bawaanya selalu tenang.

Sasori

Teman Itachi yang selalu tidak sabaran, dia ini bisa membuat boneka dari kayu.

Deidara

Teman Itachi yang paling cerewet, dia ini luarnya seperti perempuan (dikarenakan rambutnya yang super indah) tapi didalamnya dia ini adalah seorang cowok tulen.

--x—

Ancur ! Gawat nih, tolong aku ! –dikeroyok ama author yang udah review- Ah parah nih, kok jadi gak jelas gini sih ? Gara-gara kemarin kena "Ai"jutsu nih ! XD Oh ya, gimana pengenalannya ? Ancur kan ya ? Ah, aku gak ahli klo ngenalin tokoh dari sisi perannya. Bisanya dari sisi sifat, oh no ! Sebenarnya, ada beberapa tokoh lagi yang harus dikenalin. Tapi karena munculnya masih lama, ya udah nanti aja.

Untuk 3 Sekawan alias Sannin, maksudnya itu mereka bersahabat sejak SMA. Trus, meskipun udah pada tua, mereka masih bisa ketemuan. Sahabat lengket gitu lho maksudnya…

Silakan komen lewat REVIEW ! Yang mau flame, silakan flame (udah tau kan ini buat siapa ?)… Aku terima dengan ikhlas, meskipun pertama kali baca aku sedikit tersinggung. He he… Oh ya, chapter pertama akan ku upload besok, karena seharian aku ada gangguan terus nih.

PROMO ! Mau tau cerita tentang keseharianku ? Mau liat gambar SasuSaku yang oke punya ? Silakan kunjungi blog ku di azumivivie.

REVIEW PLEASE, Thanks…


	3. Chap 1 : Cemburu

Yup ! Chapter pertama datang ! Ayo ayo… Baca ya ! Jangan lupa di REVIEW !

Disclaimer : Naruto still Masashi Kishimoto…

Genre : Romance/Tragedy (ntar bakal nambah di beberapa chapter)

--x--

Chapter 1

**Cemburu**

Sudah 1 tahun, Sasuke jadian dengan Sakura. Lusa nanti, adalah hari perayaan 1 tahun jadi mereka. Dan rencananya, mereka akan menyelenggarakan pesta untuk memperingati hari itu. Siang harinya, Sasuke pergi ke rumah Sakura untuk membicarakan pesta itu.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Sasuke memasuki pagar rumah Sakura.

Tok tok tok ! Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari depan, Sakura segera membuka pintu.

"Ah ! Sasuke !"

Sasuke langsung bersalam pipi dengan Sakura, lalu mereka berdua masuk dan duduk ke ruang tamu.

"Sasuke, jadi kan pestanya ?", Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya dong, masa gak jadi sih ?"

"Trus, siapa saja yang mau diundang ?"

"Ehm… Mungkin gengmu, gengku, dan teman-teman di tempat les."

"Naruto gak diundang ?"

Sasuke diam sebentar, menghela nafas. Dia tahu kalau Naruto adalah sahabatnya, tapi kalau dalam urusan cinta ?

"Naruto ? Kurasa tidak usah.". jawab Sasuke sedikit dingin.

"Masa tidak sih ?! Dia kan sahabat kita juga, apa ada gangguan di otakmu hah ? Sahabat sendiri saja lupa…", Sakura ngotot dengan kerasnya sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Huh… Baiklah…", akhirnya Sasuke mengalah, dia tidak mau kalau pacarnya itu marah-marah. Kalau marah-marah, bisa pusing dia.

Sakura mengambil sebuah note dan pulpen yang ada di bawah meja, dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ini. Tulis siapa saja yang mau diundang.", kata Sakura sambil memberikan note dan pulpen yang diambilnya.

Sasuke mengambil note dan pulpen itu dari Sakura, dan dia pun menuliskan orang-orang yang akan diundang. Ketika Sasuke sedang konsentrasinya menulis, Sakura mulai membicarakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dibicarakan di depan Sasuke.

"Sasuke ?"

"Ehm ?"

"Katanya, Naruto masih jomblo ya ?"

Sasuke terdiam lagi mendengar nama sahabat sekaligu rivalnya itu. Karena gara-gara dia, Sasuke jadi cepat sekali dibakar cemburu.

"Iya, ada apa dengannya ?", jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura sekalipun.

"Nggak, cuma kasihan aja liat Naruto gak punya cewek."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan menulisnya, lalu dia menatap tajam wajah Sakura. Spontan, Sakura kaget.

"Eh, ada apa denganmu ? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ?", tanya Sakura gelapan.

"Buat apa kau membicarakan urusan cintanya ? Kita tidak perlu ikut campur urusan dia, biar dia yang selesaikan sendiri.", jawab Sasuke dingin, lalu dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah di mana note itu berada.

"Sasuke ! Kau ini kenapa sih ? Tidak bisa mengerti perasaan sahabat sedikit saja, sombong sekali kau !", bentak Sakura sambil berdiri. Dia mulai panas dengan sikap lelakinya itu.

"Kau itu terlalu peduli, Sakura ! Itu urusan pribadinya, bukan urusan kita. Apa kau mengerti hah ?", kata Sasuke sedikit keras.

"Aku bukannya terlalu peduli ! Kita kan sebagai sahabat harus saling mengerti satu sama lain, kau bagaimana sih ?!", balas Sakura sedikit berteriak.

Sasuke membanting tangannya ke meja sehingga menimbulkan suara keras dari meja, lalu dia pun berdiri. Sakura kaget mendengar suara itu, dia melihat Sasuke yang wajahnya kelihatan marah.

"Ah… Sasuke, aku minta maaf. Aku terlalu pemaksa, maafkan aku ya…", kata Sakura meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam menunduk, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Sakura langsung mengejarnya dan menarik tangannya.

"Sasuke ! Maafkan aku ! Aku pasti telah membuatmu marah, maafkan aku jika aku bicara yang tidak-tidak.", seru Sakura kembali meminta maaf, dia mulai mengeluarkan air matanya..

Sasuke tetap diam, dia tidak manatap ke arah Sakura saking kesalnya.

"Aku muak mendengar nama 'Naruto', jadi jangan sebutkan nama itu di depan ku.", akhirnya Sasuke mulai bicara, tapi matanya masih menatap ke arah pintu.

Sakura terheran. Kenapa harus Naruto yang jadi pembawa amarah Sasuke, pikirnya.

"Kenapa Naruto… Sasuke ?", tanya Sakura yang masih menangis.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan sebut namanya di depan diriku ! Apa kau tidak mendengarku hah ?!", gertak Sasuke di depan Sakura.

Sakura tersentak. Dia tidak tahu harus menyebut Naruto apa di depan Sasuke. Tangisannya semakin deras, seiring dengan permintaan maafnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke ! Maafkan aku ! Aku sudah membuatmu marah, aku sudah membuatmu kesal. Maafkan aku !", suara tangis Sakura semakin keras.

Sasuke masih tetap diam, tidak ada respon darinya. Sekali lagi, Sakura memohon maaf.

"Sasuke, kumohon maafkan aku ! Kalau kau mau, kau boleh pukul aku ! Yang penting, kau memaafkanku.", seru Sakura diiringi isak tangis.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, isak tangis Sakura berhenti. Matanya membelalak lebar. Sasuke tidak memukulnya, tapi memeluknya.

"Sa… Sasuke..?", kata Sakura pelan.

"Aku hanya berbohong, Sakura. Aku tidak marah pada Naruto, tadi aku cuma mengetes kesabaranmu saja kok."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menghapus air mata yang keluar di mata Sakura.

"Maaf ya, aku mengetesmu terlalu sadis ya ?", giliran Sasuke yang meminta maaf.

"Sangat, sampai membuatku menangis seperti ini. Kau kan tahu aku cengeng.", jawab Sakura sambil meremas baju Sasuke, saking kesalnya karena dia telah dikerjai Sasuke.

"He he… Maaf ya, aku ini memang tega sudah membuat pacarku menangis.", ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

Sakura tersenyum, Sasuke membalas senyuman. Tapi tak lama kemudian…

_Satu, kau begitu indah_

_Dua, kau memang menggoda_

_Tiga, kau beri harapan_

_Aku, jadi tak sabar_

Lagu "Bunga Jiwaku" dari Yovie & Nuno mengalun seirama dari handphone Sasuke, ada telepon.

"Sebentar ya, Sakura. Halo ?", kata Sasuke sembari mengangkat panggilan dari handphone-nya.

"Sasuke ! Ada orang yang mencarimu di rumah, cepat pulang !", ternyata itu adalah suara Itachi.

"Ada apaan, Aniki ?! Siapa yang nyari aku ?", balas Sasuke.

"Shikamaru tuh, dia katanya minta balikin drum sticknya Kiba."

Sasuke menghela nafas, bisa-bisanya si jenius pemalas itu sampai datang ke rumahnya. Hanya untuk mengambil drum sticknya Kiba ?

"Oke, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Dia sama siapa ke sini ?", tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sama Naruto, kenapa ?", jawab Itachi.

Sasuke "sedikit" terkejut, mendengar nama Naruto. Memang, dia agak kesal dengan Naruto. Tapi di hadapan Sakura, dia harus bersikap setia kawan pada Naruto.

"Oi, Sasuke ! Kok diem ?", seruan Itachi menyahut.

"Eh… Iya apaan ?", Sasuke gelapan karena memikirkan tadi.

"Ya elah… Mulai deh ngelamun. Ya udah, cepat pulang ya ! Kasihan nungguin.", balas Itachi lalu memutuskan teleponnya.

Sasuke memutuskan telepon juga, lalu handphone-nya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Sasuke, ada apa ?", tanya Sakura yang dari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Sakura, maaf ya. Aku harus pulang, Shikamaru ke rumah mau ngambil drum sticknya Kiba.", jawab Sasuke.

"Lho ? Kok bisa ?", tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kemarin gengku ke rumahku, mau latihan. Terus drum sticknya Kiba ketinggalan waktu mau pulang. Ya sudah, Sakura. Dia pasti nungguin, aku pulang dulu ya.", cerocos Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Tunggu dulu ! Bagaimana dengan undangannya ?", kata Sakura sedikit panik, mana mau dia bekerja sendirian mengurus undangan.

"Jam 4 sore aku ke sini lagi, sudah dulu ya. Dah !", balas Sasuke buru-buru.

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya, lalu memasuki mobil Honda Jazz miliknya. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan rumah Sakura.

Di mobil, Sasuke melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan mengebut sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kenapa harus dia ?! Dasar idiot ! Mau apa dia sampai ikut dengan Shikamaru segala ? Huh ! Apalagi tadi Sakura membicarakan Naruto, buat apa membicarakan dia ?! Hanya orang bodoh yang mau membicarakan dia !", seru Sasuke kesal, lalu dia mempercepat laju mobilnya agar sampai ke rumah.

Ketika sampai di rumah…

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya ke dalam garasi, lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Yang pertama dia langkahi adalah ruang tamu, dan dilihatnya Shikamaru bersama orang yang sangat dia benci (tidak terlalu benci). Di situ, ada juga kakaknya bersama mereka. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke langsung menarik Itachi ke dalam rumah. Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya terheran-heran.

Itachi yang diseret Sasuke, langsung protes.

"Heh ?! Ada apaan nih ? Main ditarik-tarik aja !", seru Itachi protes.

"Heh, justru aku mau nanya sama Aniki. Kenapa Naruto juga ada di sini ?!", tanya Sasuke.

"Nggak tau ! Tanya aja sama mereka !", jawab Itachi keras.

"Males ! Ya udah, aku ambil drum sticknya dulu. Nanti kasih ke dia ya.", kata Sasuke lalu melesat ke kamarnya mengambil drum stick.

Itachi menatap Sasuke heran, "Dasar Sasuke… Kenapa sih dia ?".

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali sambil membawa drum stick. Lalu, dia memberikannya pada Itachi.

"Nih, kasih ke dia. Aku mau ke kamar dulu, ngantuk.", kata Sasuke lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Itachi geleng-geleng kepala, lalu dia menemui Shikamaru dan Naruto.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, sambil memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Seharian ini, dia banyak mendengar nama Naruto. Sahabatnya itu sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan sekarang, musuh di dalam kisah percintaannya.

"Awas kau Naruto… Suatu saat nanti akan kubalas…"

Next : Rencana Pesta

--x--

Ah… Kembali gajebo. Maaf klo fic ini kebanyakan dialog, karena aku pengikut aliran fic dialog –narsis !-. Maaf juga klo fic ini agak kurang sempurna, karena… Aku diganggu ponakan-ponakan ku trus ! Argh ! . Ya udah deh, tolong review ya. Minta pendapat nih… Thank you very much…


	4. Chap 2 : Rencana Pesta

Yaw yaw yaw ! Ini dia chapter 2 nya, maaf ya klo lama. Karena aku ada sedikit gangguan, ngurusin Blog. Hehe… Ya udah, gak usah basa-basi deh ! Dan juga, thanks berat untuk semua yang me-review fic ku !

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

--x--

Chapter 2

**Rencana Pesta**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore, tapi Sasuke masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Padahal, sudah saatnya dia pergi ke rumah Sakura. Dia masih kesal dengan hal tadi. Ya, saat Sakura membicarakan Naruto dan saat Shikamaru datang ke rumahnya bersama Naruto.

Sasuke terus saja membayangkan, jika seandainya Naruto mengambil Sakura darinya. Mungkin saja, dia langsung bawa emosi untuk merebut Sakura kembali.

Tiba-tiba, handphone-nya berdering kencang. Sasuke mengambil handphone-nya, ternyata yang meneleponnya adalah Sakura. Sasuke hanya memandang handphone-nya yang nerdering itu, lalu menaruhnya dibawah bantal. Beralih ke Sakura, Sakura sedang mondar-mandir sambil memegang handphone-nya. Dia sedang menelepon Sasuke, tapi yang ditelepon tidak mau mengangkat.

"Aduh… Sasuke, kenapa gak diangkat sih ?"

Sakura harap-harap cemas, karena pacarnya itu tidak mau mengangkat panggilan darinya. 5 menit kemudian, Sakura menyerah. Akhirnya, dia hanya bisa mengirim sms pada Sasuke. Tapi, dia masih ragu.

"Hah… Aku takut kalau dia tidak membalas sms-ku, aku telepon ke rumahnya sajalah !"

Kemudian, Sakura pergi menuju tempat telepon rumahnya.

Beralih ke Sasuke, dia masih saja mengurung diri di kamar. Suatu ketika, pintu kamarnya terketuk. Ternyata itu adalah Itachi.

"Sasuke ! Telepon tuh !", sahut Itachi di depan pintu.

"Dari siapa ?"

"Sakura !"

"Bilang aku sedang tidur !"

Itachi geleng-geleng kepala, dia merasa heran dengan adiknya. Masa telepon dari pacar dibiarkan ?

"Heh ! Itu kan pacarmu sendiri ! Dasar manusia es !", seru Itachi sekaligus menyindir.

"Biarin, musang !", balas Sasuke mengejek

"Ayam !"

"Keriput !"

"Hei ! Jangan panggil aku keriput ! Gini-gini juga aku ganteng lho…"

"Keriput gitu ganteng, kucek tuh mata !"

"Heh ! Dibilangin ada telepon juga, kudobrak nih !"

Sasuke langsung bangkit begitu dengar Itachi akan mendobrak pintu kamarnya, dia langsung membuka pintunya.

"Nah ! Gitu dong dari tadi. Kasihan tuh Sakura-chan !", kata Itachi jengkel.

"Iya iya ! Mana ?", balas Sasuke malas.

"Tuh, di tempat telepon lah !"

Sasuke menuju tempat telepon dan mengambil hanger telepon.

"Halo ?", sahut Sasuke

"Halo, Sasuke ? Kamu kenapa gak angkat telepon dariku ?"

"Emangnya tadi kamu telepon ya ? Maaf, aku lagi tidur."

Sebelumnya, Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan alasan. Seperti yang dia katakn pada Itachi tadi, T-I-D-U-R.

"Oh begitu, maaf ya kalau aku mengganggumu.", maaf Sakura

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok. Oh ya, ada apa kau meneleponku ?", tanya Sasuke.

Sakura heran mendengar perkataan Sasuke, masa Sasuke lupa akan janjinya ?

"Lho ? Emangnya kamu lupa ya ?", tanya Sakura balik bertanya.

"Lupa ? Apaan ?", tanya Sasuke balik lagi, sebenarnya dia pura-pura tidak tahu. Sekali-kali iseng, pikirnya.

"Katanya kamu mau ke rumahku sore ini, jadi nggak ?", kata Sakura mengingatkan.

"Eh iya ! Aku lupa !"

"Makanya, jangan tidur terus dong."

"Hehe… aku tadi ketiduran. Abis ngasih drum stick ke Shikamaru, dia malah ngajak aku latihan. Dasar !"

"Ya ampun… gangguin aja dia. Ehm.. ya udah, jadi kan ke rumah aku ?"

"Yup ! Aku akan ke rumah kamu, tunggu ya. Aku belum mandi nih…"

"Iya iya, cepet mandinya ya !"

"He-eh, oke deh ! Udah dulu ya, bye !"

"Bye too my honey !"

Tuk ! Hanger telepon dia letakkan kembali ke tempatnya, lalu dia bergegas mandi. Tapi, ketika dia mau masuk ke kamar mandi, Itachi mencegatnya.

"Aniki ! Ngapain sih ? Kurang kerjaan aja !", seru Sasuke kesal.

"Sakura-chan ngomong apa ?", kata Itachi mendelik.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku kan cuma nanya, jawab !"

"Maksa banget sih ! Ini bukan urusan Aniki ! Ini urusanku !"

Itachi menghela nafas, lalu dia membeiarkan Sasuke lewat. Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Huh ! Kenapa sih Anik ? Ikut campur aja, awas kalau dia ikut campur lagi !", kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Sesudah mandi dan bersiap-siap, Sasuke pergi menuju garasi. Kali ini, dia akan pergi menaiki motor. Itu karena mobilnya akan dipakai Itachi untuk kumpul bareng temen-temennya di café. Sasuke mengeluarkan motornya yang bermerek Honda Mega Pro, lalu menyalakannya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, dia langsung tancap gas.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Sakura, dia langsung memasuki pagar dan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menyiram bunga.

"Sakura !", panggil Sasuke.

"Ah, akhirnya kamu datang juga."

"Aku telat ya ?"

"Nggak kok, ayo kita masuk ke dalam."

Sakura menaruh penyiram tanamannya, lalu mengajak Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu, Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh ya, aku sudah memikirkan tentang hidangan pesta.", kata Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Hah ? Yang benar ?"

"Iya, aku minta tolong sama Tsunade-sensei."

"Tsunade-sensei, guru les pianomu ? Emangnya dia bisa bantu kita ?"

"Iya, dia kan buka usaha catering."

"Hah ? Aku nggak tahu kalau dia buka catering."

"Hehe… pertamanya aku juga nggak tahu. Tapi sewaktu aku cerita tentang pesta ini, dia langsung bilang mau menolongku."

"Wah ! Syukur deh…"

Sasuke menghela nafas lega, Sakura tersenyum. Satu masalah selesai, tinggal beberapa yang harus dibenahi lagi.

"Oh ya, Sakura ?", sahut Sasuke.

"Apa ?"

"Kamu tahu kan kalau saat pesta nanti kamu ulang tahun ?"

"Heh ? Apa iya ?"

"Lho ? Masa' ulang tahun sendiri lupa ?"

Sakura melihat kalender yang ada di ruangan itu. 28 Maret, Sakura's Birthday. Itu dia sebuah note yang melingkar di tanggal 28 Maret. Akhirnya, Sakura ingat.

"Iya ! Aku ulang tahun. Aduh… kenapa sampai lupa ya ?", ujar Sakura sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Mungkin, karena kamu terlalu mikirin aku…"

"Ih gombal ! Kamu itu ya, jadi berarti…"

"Nanti kan pesta perayaan , jadi sekalian saja merayakan ulang tahunmu."

"Benar juga ya. Bagaimana… kalau besok kita sebar undangannya ?"

"Eh, jangan ! Nanti saja !"

"Hah ? Emangnya kenapa ?"

"Besok band-ku akan tampil di festival."

"Festival ? Oh…! Festival band itu ya ?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Besok, grup band-nya akan tampil di sebuah festival antar sekolah. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, dia dan teman segengnya tampil di muka umum.

"Iya. Pasti besok aku dan teman-teman disuruh latihan seharian sama Asuma-sensei.", kata Sasuke sambil mengeluh.

"Udah dong, jangan ngeluh gitu. Ya nggak apa-apa kan, bagus malah. Kan biar performance-nya sempurna."

"Iya juga sih. terus, sebarin undangannya kapan ?"

"Hem… gimana kalau hari Sabtu ? Pas kita ekskul ?"

"Sabtu ?"

Hari ini, hari Kamis. Besok hari Jumat, dan besoknya hari Sabtu. Dan hari Sabtu, semua murid di SMA Konoha diwajibkan untuk mengikuti ekstrakulikuler alias ekskul.

"Yup ! Aku yakin kalau orang yang kita undang semuanya masuk ekskul.", kata Sakura yakin.

"Yah, mudah-mudahan…"

"Semoga saja. Sekarang, bagaimana untuk dekorasi pestanya ?"

"Nah, itu dia, Sakura ! Aku mau bilang tentang hal itu."

"Huh ? Emangnya apa ?"

"Aniki mau bantu untuk dekorasi pestanya."

"Wah ! Benar nih Nii-san mau bantu ? Syukurlah…"

Bagus dong, kita nggak perlu keluar uang. Paling cuma catering aja kan."

"Iya. Untung aja nii-san mau bantu, kalau tidak bagaimana jadinya…"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Memang, Aniki nya itu selalu saja membantunya. Padahal yang dia pikir, Itachi tidak akan membantunya.

"Nah, catering udah, dekorasi udah. Tinggal undangan aja.", kata Sasuke.

"Oh ya, ini daftar undangannya. Aku sudah tulis ulang kok."

Sakura memberikan daftar undangan itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengambilnya lalu melihatnya.

Daftar Para Undangan :

Naruto

Kiba

Hinata

Shino

Tenten

Neji

Lee

Ino

Shikamaru

Chouji

Gaara

Temari

Kankurou

Sasuke merasa aneh dengan daftar itu. Sewaktu dia menulis orang-orang yang diundangnya, Naruto ditulisnya paling bawah. Tapi, kenapa sekarang paling atas ?

"Sakura ?", sahut Sasuke.

"Hem ? Ada apa ?"

"Kok nama Naruto di atas ?"

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kali. Dia kan sahabat kita, harus diutamakan. Hehe…"

Lagi lagi, lagi lagi. Naruto dibicarakan lagi. Sasuke mulai panas mendengar nama Naruto, tapi ditahannya agar Sakura tidak curiga.

"Oh… Iya ya, benar juga.", kata Sasuke setuju, padahal dalam hatinya tidak setuju.

"Hehe… oh ya, kau mau dengar usulku tidak ?"

"Apa ?"

"Kita bagi tugas unutk mengundang orang-orang yang ada di daftar ini, kau mau tidak ?"

"Dengan cara ?"

Sakura tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil, Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

"Suit !", seru Sakura.

"Apa ?!"

Sasuke terkejut bukan main, suit ?!

"Kenapa pakai cara itu ?", tanya Sasuke.

"Sudahlah. Yang menang undang orang bernomor ganjil, sedangkan yang kalah undang orang bernomor genap. Bagaimana ? Setuju ?"

"Ya ampun… baiklah."

Akhirnya, Sasuke mengalah. Di daftar, terhitung 13 orang yang diundang.

Lalu, Sasuke dan Sakura bersiap, dan…

"Gunting, Batu, Kertas !"

Hasilnya…

"Aku menang ! Sasuke, berarti kau undang yang genap ya !"

Sasuke kalah telak, Sakura menang. Batu vs Gunting.

"Baiklah. Mulai hari Sabtu nanti, kita mulai sebar undangannya. Kamu yang genap, aku yang ganjil. Oke ?", kata Sakura bersemangat, saking senangnya menang suit dari pacarnya sendiri.

"Huh.. iya.", balas Sasuke.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak setuju dengan hasil suit tadi. Dia merasa aneh, tumben sekali dia kalah main suit. Dengan pacarnya sendiri lagi ! Dan sebenarnya, dia juga sedikit jengkel. Pasalnya, nama Naruto berada pada nomor ganjil, sedangkan Sakura akan mengundang orang-orang yang ada pada nomor ganjil.

Lalu, apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan untuk menghadapi ini ?

Next : Cinta Pertama

--x--

Woho ! Selesai euy ! Maaf ya, aku agak lama update nya. Selain ngurusin Blog, aku juga diajak jalan-jalan terus nih. Maklum, liburan di rumah kakak pertama, diajak jalan-jalan terus. Hehe…

Oke, mungkin di fic ini kata-katanya campuran. Maksudnya, ada yang baku ada yang gak baku. Trus, mungkin aja Sasuke agak OOC, dan mungkin beberapa tokoh lain juga ya.

Oh ya, tolong REVIEW ya ! Dan juga, thanks berat untuk yang udah REVIEW ya !

xxx

Azumi : Fotografer ! Foto aku ya !

Fotogf : Oke ! Jangan lupa "cheers" ya !

Azumi : Oke deh !

Satu, dua, tiga…

REVIEW YAK !


	5. Chap 3 : Cinta Pertama

Hi semua ! Maaf ya update nya lama, kan udah masuk sekolah. Hehe… Oh ya, gimana sekolah kalian ? baik ? pasti seneng deh ketemu temen-temen lagi :)

Okey, ini dia chapter 3 nya. Terima kasih semua yang sudah me-review, baik member maupun yang anon. Makasih banyak ya…

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

--x--

Chapter 3

**Cinta Pertama**

Hari Jumat, adalah hari yang sangat special bagi Shinobi Boys. Karena pada hari itu diadakan Festival Band se-SMA Konoha di pusat kota. Siang hari dihabiskan untuk Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, dan Chouji untuk berlatih keras di auditorium. Guru kesenian alias pelatih band mereka, Asuma, menyuruh mereka berlatih seharian. Karena mereka akan tampil special di festival itu, atau bisa dibilang juga karena band mereka paling tenar daripada band-band lainnya. Maka itu, mereka diberikan show time paling banyak dari yang lain.

"Bawalah, aku ke dalam… Ke dalam, hangat dirimu…"

Suara sang vokalis menggema kencang di hadapan 3 orang yang melihatnya di ruangan besar itu. Setelah musik selesai, tepuk tangan pun terdengar meriah.

"Bagus ! Kalian sudah berlatih keras.", puji Asuma.

"Terima kasih, Asuma-sensei.", kata Sasuke dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"Sasuke ! Kau hebat !"

Sasuke menoleh ke depan, dia melihat pacarnya yang duduk di bangku bagian tengah. Ya, Sakura melihatnya sejak dia mulai berlatih, bersama dengan Ino. Sakura dan Ino lalu berjalan menuju panggung auditorium, menghampiri Sasuke yang turun dari panggung.

"Sasuke, malam nanti kamu tampil kan ?", kata Sakura langsung.

"Iya, kenapa ?", jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Nanti aku mau liat kamu tampil ah !"

"Emangnya kamu boleh gitu sama ibu kamu ?"

"Ehm… Aku nggak tahu. Tapi aku yakin kalau aku boleh ikut nonton festival itu, habis ibu udah percaya kok sama kamu."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. Dulu setelah mereka jadian dan ibu Sakura mengetahuinya, ibu Sakura tidak setuju. Mungkin karena sang ibu belum mengenal lebih jauh tentang dirinya. Tapi setelah diceritakan Sakura, ibu Sakura akhirnya percaya.

"Oh begitu, baiklah.", ujar Sasuke sambil membuka botol air mineral.

"Hehe… jadi, kau jemput aku ya ? Mau kan ?", kata Sakura sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

"Iya, oke deh. Oh ya, mau ke café ?", balas Sasuke.

"Nggak ah. Aku mau pulang dulu, udah mulai sepi. Tapi gak pulang sih, mau ke rumah Ino."

"Ngapain ke rumah Ino ?"

"Mau belajar ikebana, mau ikut ?"

"Latihan begini disuruh ikut, ada-ada aja kamu."

"Hihi… Iya deh. Udah dulu ya ! Dadah Sasuke !"

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum, Sakura melakukan hal yang sama lalu dia pun pergi meninggalkan auditorium. Begitu juga dengan Asuma. Setelah menyuruh mereka berlatih lagi selama 30 menit, sensei berewokan itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Sasuke…!", sahut Shikamaru dari atas, dia masih merapikan bass nya.

"Yup, ada apa ?"

"Kamu sama Sakura kayak bukan pacaran aja."

Sasuke menengok ke atas, melihat Shikamaru yang sedang menaruh bass miliknya di tempatnya.

"Hah ? Apa maksudmu ? Menurutku biasa aja, kita kan emang pacaran.", balas Sasuke sambil meneguk air mineralnya, haus.

"Ah, nggak kok, cuma nanya aja. Tapi kok gak mesra sih ? Kayak salam pipi, gandengan tangan, segala macem lah !", tanya Shikamaru nambah penasaran.

"Itu sih… di luar pandangan kalian.", jawab Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba, Kiba ikutan ngobrol.

"Kok gitu ?", tanya Kiba langsung memasuki pembicaraan.

"Kalau kalian liat aku sama Sakura di sini (sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya ke bawah), kalian pasti gak liat kemesraannya.", jawab Sasuke sambil naik lagi ke atas panggung.

"Emang ! Kelihatannya kayak temen aja.", sahut Kiba sedikit keras.

"Nah, itu dia kalau kita di sekolah. Tapi, kalau di luar sekolah…", lanjut Sasuke lalu terputus, ada apa ya ?

Karena penasaran, Chouji dan Neji ikutan nimbrung.

"Eh ! Jangan-jangan…", kata Chouji.

"Weh ! Jangan-jangan, jangan-jangan nih…!", Neji ikut-ikutan.

Gara-gara Chouji dan Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba jadi ikutan curiga juga.

"Jangan-jangan kamu udah…", kata Shikamaru.

"Hih ! Serem !", Kiba menambahkan.

Sasuke menatap aneh pada teman segengnya itu. Ada yang mulai ketawa, bisik-bisik gak jelas, dan lainnya. Lalu dia mulai menyadari, mereka menyangka kalau dia berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

"Heh ! Jangan mikir yang nggak-nggak kalian ! Aku kan bukan cowok gampangan, punya harga diri tahu !", seru Sasuke sedikit kesal melihat tingkah laku teman segengnya itu.

Sasuke menatap tajam bin marah pada Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, dan Kiba. Dalam sedetik, mereka langsung diam tak berkutik. Mereka begitu takut melihat tatapan mata Sasuke, bagaikan mata singa.

"O'ouw… Aura 'Singa Api' keluar nih…", Kiba memulai bicara.

"Kamu sih, Chouji !", kata Neji menyalahkan Chouji.

"Kok aku ?! Kamu juga kan !", kata Chouji menyalah balik.

"Enak aja ! Tuh Shikamaru paling parah !", balas Neji sambil menunjuk Shikamaru.

Yang ditunjuk cuma bisa silent mendengar itu. tapi akhirnya, dia sendiri yang minta maaf.

"Sori deh, Sasuke. Maafin kita dong, kan cuma bercanda.", kata Shikamaru minta maaf (meskipun sedikit ogah-ogahan).

Sasuke meghentikan tatapan mata 'menyeramkan' nya itu.

"Oke, bener ya ?", balas Sasuke menerima maaf Shikamaru, tapi masih ragu.

"Iya, beneran. Kita cuma sekali lihat tatapan 'Singa Api' mu itu kita udah bergidik kok…", kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Awas ya kalau begitu lagi, ntar ku-apa-in kalian…"

"Eh… I… Iya…", jawab Shikamaru putus-putus.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, dan Chouji menghela nafas lega. Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya udah ah, ke café yuk ! Haus nih !", ajak Sasuke lalu turun dari panggung.

"Yuk mari !", seru Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, dan Chouji serentak

Beralih ke Sakura. Sakura sedang berada di rumah Ino, dia sedang belajar ikebana. Ketika sedang merangkai bunga, Ino bertanya pada Sakura.

"Sakura ?", panggil Ino.

"Apa ?", sahut Sakura.

"Aku boleh tanya sesuatu ?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino, dilihatnya Ino sedang asyiknya merangkai bunga. Bertanya tanpa menoleh, berarti Ino menanyakan hal yang serius.

"Boleh, kamu mau tanya apa ?", kata Sakura mengizinkan bertanya.

"Eng… Kok kamu bisa sih mendapatkan Sasuke ?"

Sakura menatap Ino, heran. Tumben dia bertanya seperti itu, pikirnya.

"Hah ? Kok nanya begituan ?", jawab Sakura, tapi jawabannya tidak tepat dengan pertanyaan.

"Katanya boleh !", ujar Ino.

"Eh, iya deh. Ehm… Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa Sasuke bisa menerimaku. Padahal, aku udah pasrah kalau dia menolak. Aku juga udah capek ngajak dia ngomong, ya akhirnya aku menyerah. Tapi…", kata Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Tapi apa ?", tanya Ino penasaran."

"Tahu kan ? Tapi, akhirnya Sasuke menerimaku."

"Eh, gimana ceritanya tuh ?", tanya Ino lagi tambah penasaran.

"Begini…"

_**flashback**_

Suatu hari, di siang yang sangat… cerah, Sakura pergi ke sebuah toko galeri di pusat kota. Dia ingin melihat-lihat lukisan yang dipajang di sana, sekalian membeli alat-alat lukis untuk pelajaran kesenian nanti. Sesampainya di sana, pertama-tama dia melihat lukisan-lukisan.

"Wah… Bagusnya…"

Sakura melihat sebuah lukisan padang bunga, dan disitu terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang menari dengan bahagia. Sakura tersenyum melihat lukisan itu.

"Andaikan aku bisa seperti itu…"

Sakura berangan-angan, seandainya dia bisa melakukan hal itu bersama orang yang dicintainya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, pikirnya. Sakura menoleh kesamping untuk melihat deretan-deretan lukisan yang lain. Tanpa sengaja, matanya tertuju kepada sosok laki-laki yang sedang melihat juga.

"Sasuke…?!"

Hatinya terkejut luar biasa, orang yang dicintainya berada di tempat yang sama dengan dirinya.

"_Sedang apa dia di sini ? Melihat lukisan juga ? Ah ! Perlu apa aku bertanya tentang dia ? Ingat Sakura ! Dia tidak mencintaimu, tidak menyukaimu !_", kata Sakura dalam benaknya.

Pikirannya terganggu dalam sekejap. Gagah, pintar, berbakat, dan juga tampan. Ya, itulah unsur-unsur yang ada di dalam diri Sasuke. Membuat semua cewek terpesona melihatnya. Ditambah dengan sifat dinginnya, itu membuat dia tambah 'cool'. Termasuk Sakura, yang sekarang sedang menatap Sasuke tanpa kedip sekalipun.

"_Ah ! Ada apa denganku ini ? Kenapa aku terus memikirkan dia ?! Sudahlah, aku beli alat-alat lukis saja !_", benak Sakura berkata lagi, akhirnya dia memilih untuk membeli alat lukis yang dijual di tempat yang sama.

Setelah mengambil apa yang dibeli, Sakura pergi ketempat kasir. Sesudah barang yang dibelinya dibungkus, dia segera keluar dari tempat penjualan alat lukis. Setelah keluar, dia harus melewati deretan lukisan tadi. Karena, itu adalah satu-satunya jalur yang menghubungkan pintu masuk toko dengan tempat penjualan. Jalur itu lumayan panjang, karena terdapat lukisan-lukisan yang dipajang disekitar jalur itu. Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalur, sambil melihat-lihat lukisan. Plastik belanja yang berisi alat-alat lukis yang dibelinya, dia goyang-goyangkan untuk mengungkapkan rasa kagumnya pada lukisan-lukisan tersebut.

Saking asyiknya melihat lukisan, tiba-tiba….

BRUK !!

Suara apa itu ? Ternyata, Sakura menabrak seseorang. Plastik belanjanya pun terlepas dari tangannya, dan semua isinya keluar berantakan. Dia langsung memungut isinya yang jatuh disekitarnya. Ketika dia mengambil kertas karton, sebuah tangan ingin mengambilnya juga. Spontan, tangannya dan tangan itu bertemu dalam sentuhan. Sakura menoleh, ingin tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu. Dan dalam sekejap, matanya terbelalak lagi…

"Ah ! Sa..Sasuke ?!"

Sakura kaget begitu tahu si pemilik tangan itu. Ya, itu adalah orang yang sangat dicintainya. Sakura langsung mengambi kertas karton itu sambil menghiraukan tangan yang menyentuh tangannya. Secepat kilat, dia langsung mengambil semuanya lalu berdiri. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya diam tak tanggap. Lalu, dia pun ikut berdiri di depan Sakura. Sakura tertunduk malu, melihat orang yang dicintainya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sa… Sasuke… Maafkan aku !"

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang merah padam, membuat tambah malu gadis berambut pink itu.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa kok. Maaf juga tadi aku gak lihat-lihat. Oh ya, kamu nggak apa-apa kan ?", balas Sasuke menerima maaf Sakura.

"Eh.. uh.. Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sasuke, aku pergi dulu ya !"

Sakura berlari, ingin meninggalkan tempat itu segera. Tapi tertahan oleh tarikan Sasuke. Sakura jadi bertambah malu plus deg-degan.

"Sasuke, a..ada apa ?"

"Tolong, tunggu sebentar."

Sasuke menarik Sakura hingga kedekatnya. Tentu saja, itu membuat wajah Sakura tambah merah. Seperti udang rebus !

"A… ada apa ya…?", tanya Sakura gugup.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar, boleh kan ?"

"Bi… bicara apa ?"

"Kok kamu gugup sih ? Santai aja kali."

Sasuke tersenyum, membuat Sakura menjadi panas karena malu. Tapi Sakura berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"_Sebenarnya ada apa ini ?! Ya ampun ! Padahal aku sudah yakin kalau dia tidak menyukaiku. Ah ! Tolong aku ! Tapi ini sebuah kesempatan emas, tidak boleh disia-siakan._", lagi-lagi benak Sakura berkata.

Sakura menarik nafas, dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Dengan itu, Sakura sudah sedikit tenang. Lalu, sedikit-sedikit dia mulai melihat wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Hei, kamu kenapa hah ?", tanya Sasuke yang heran melihat Sakura salting.

"Ah ! Bukan apa-apa kok. Kau mau bicara apa ?", gaya bicara Sakura normal kembali, rasa gugupnya juga mulai hilang.

"Yah… tentu saja bicara denganmu.", balas Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Sakura melihat gaya tangan Sasuke, gawat.

"_Biasanya kalau gaya tangannya seperti itu, berarti dia sedikit kesal. Wah, aku harus pandai bicara padanya._", gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Baiklah, ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan.", kata Sasuke memulai pembicaraan 'penting' itu.

"Oke, lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku ?", balas Sakura.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura, lalu memegang tangannya. Dada Sakura berdebar-debar melihat Sasuke memegang tangan mungilnya. Kemudian, Sasuke sedikit menunduk, dan dia pun mencium tangan Sakura.

BUSH !!

Wajah Sakura merah kembali ! Dia kaget melihat Sasuke mencium tangannya.

"Sa... Sasuke, a.. apa maksudnya ini ?", tanya Sakura kembali gugup.

"Di tempat ini, bersama lukisan-lukisan yang indah, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

Apa ?! Perasaan ?, kaget Sakura. Berarti kalau begitu…

"Sakura, maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?", tanya Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura, tangan Sakura pun masih dipegangnya.

Sakura terkejut luar biasa, Sasuke menyatakan perasaan padanya !

"A..aku…"

"Jawablah dengan jujur, Sakura."

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saking malu dan gugupnya. Sasuke masih menatap mata hijaunya, membuat dirinya merasa bimbang untuk bicara.

"Sa.. Sasuke, tolong lepaskan tanganku dulu ya…", pinta Sakura sambil melihat tangannya yang masih dipegang Sasuke.

Sasuke pun dengan segera melepas tangan Sakura, dan kembali berdiri tegak.

"Jadi, kamu mau nggak jadi pacarku ?", kata Sasuke kembali ke bahasa gaul, kesan romantisnya pun hilang (o).

Sakura menghela nafas lagi, relaksasi. Agar dirinya tidak malu lagi.

"Eee… bagaimana ya…? Apa benar kamu menyukaiku ? Padahal sewaktu masih SMP kan kamu diem aja. Dulu kan aku suka muji-muji kamu, tapi kamu nggak tanggap…", jawab Sakura panjang nan lebar.

"Oh gitu ya, waktu kelas 2 kan ? Memang, waktu itu aku lagi gak enak hati. Males denger puji-pujian anak cewek, termasuk kamu."

"He ? Yang benar saja ! Tapi tak apa kok. Lalu, kalau sekarang bagaimana ?"

"Aku udah reda dari gak enak hati itu, kesedihanku. Tahu kan ?"

Sakura mengingat-ingat, akhirnya dia teringat juga. Waktu kelas 2 SMP, orang tua Sasuke meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan pesawat.

"_Oh iya ya, waktu itu kan orang tua Sasuke meninggal dunia. Pasti dia sangat terpukul sekali_.", benak Sakura prihatin.

Tiba-tiba, suasana jadi sedikit hening. Mungkin karena mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Ya, aku tahu kok.", gumam Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke iba.

"Karena itu juga, aku merasa kesepian. Meskipun Aniki ada bersamaku, Aniki selalu saja sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya. Bahkan jarang sekali aku bersamanya saking sibuk dengan tugasnya, dia juga sering keluar rumah. Maka itu…", tambah Sasuke panjang.

Sakura tersentuh mendengar kehidupan Sasuke. Disamping sosok Sasuke yang keren itu, ternyata ada masa lalu kelam yang sangat pedih. Karena merasa kasihan dan ini juga merupakan sebuah 'kesempatan', maka…

"Oh… ternyata begitu. Baiklah !", jawab Sakura sedikit ceria.

"Hah ?"

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu."

"Benrakah ?!"

"Iya !"

Tanpa disangka, ternyata Sakura menerima perasaan Sasuke. Benar-benar tidak disangka. Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke, dan tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya.

"Ah, Sasuke…"

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Kau adalah malaikat pendampingku, aku mencintaimu. Sungguh."

_**End flashback**_

"Ya, begitu ceritanya !", simpul Sakura setelah menceritakan peristiwa langka dalam hidupnya itu.

"Wow, hebat. Seneng dong !", kata Ino sedikit menyindir.

"Ya iyalah ! Aku aja nggak menyangka kalau Sasuke juga mencintaiku, benar-benar tidak terduga."

"Lucky ! Nggak sia-sia ya kamu berharap terus pada Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar kata pujian dari sahabatnya. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, toh dia sepertinya kagum mendengar cerita itu.

"Ya, syukurlah. Oh iya, aku dengar dari Tenten kamu udah punya pacar ya ?", ujar Sakura, gantian dia yang menyindir.

"Eh…! Nggak kok !", jawab Ino tidak setuju.

"Bohong kamu !"

"Be.. be.. beneran ! I'm swear !"

"Alah ! Jangan pura-pura deh !"

Akhirnya, mereka malah saling berdebat. Itulah dia, cerita cinta pertama Sakura (dan Sasuke) yang mengagumkan.

Ternyata, sebuah cinta itu tersimpan kisah yang sangat berharga.

Next : Festival Dimulai !

--x--

Hoho ! Miss typing ! banyak yang kurang apik nyusun kata-katanya, biarlah. Yang penting ceritanya menarik –yee ! maksa-. Huh, dua hari selesai. Dan mungkin chap ini sedikit lebih panjang ya dari chap sebelumnya, abis kalau diliat dari buku ada 8 halaman. Kan banyak kali, wuehehe… Oh ya, aku mau ngasih tau nih untuk para pembaca setia Mbah Dukun. Kayaknya ntu fic bakal hiatus deh. Lagi DeKer nih, ide kering ! :x dan kayaknya juga aku gak bisa update kilat, gangguan sekolah. Tugas, pr, apalah. Jadi maaf ya kalau update nya lama…

Oh ya, mau tau nggak lirik Sasuke yang dinyanyi-in tadi apa ? Itu lirik lagu "Bunga Jiwaku" nya Yovie & Nuno. Entah kenapa aku lagi seneng banget sama lagu itu, hehe… dan untuk sebutan "Singa Api", aku ambil dari diri Sasuke. Singa yang melambangkan zodiak Leo-nya, api untuk melambangkan kemarahan. Hehe… trus untuk Inner Sakura, sengaja aku Italic. Biar sedikit membedakan gitu…

Tolong REVIEW ya, aku butuh nih… Biar pikiran dan ideku bisa seger lagi… Thanks berat ya… Juga terima kasih banyak kepada kalian semua yang telah me-review fic ini :)

**PROMOSI !**

Mampir ya ke blog aku ! Tinggal klik link nya aja di profil aku, oke ? Sepi pengunjung di sana XD dan juga kalian yang punya blog, boleh minta alamatnya ? klo boleh, sertakan di review ya ! Makasih…

Peace and Love

Azumi Uchiha


	6. Chap 4 Part 1 : Festival Dimulai !

Aloha semua

Aloha semua ! Akhirnya fic ini ke-update juga, kesampean gitu XD maaf ya aku baru update sekarang, ya karena gak ada kesempatan buat ngetik. Okeh, untuk chapter ini, chapternya akan ber-part. Tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya, ya normal lagi. Karena klo diliat di buku… banyak banget !

Udah deh, jangan basa-basi lagi. Silakan baca dan juga review ya ! Oh ya, terima kasih ya untuk yang setia nunggu fic ini. Makasih banyak… :)

Disclaimer : Tetep, Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

--x--

Chapter 4-1

**Festival Dimulai !**

Jam 3 sore, Sakura sedang bersiap-siap. Dia akan pergi ke festival band di pusat kota, untuk melihat band Shinobi Boys pastinya. Tentu saja, kesempatan ini tidak dilewatkannya. Karena dia ingin melihat pacarnya tampil "sempurna" di atas panggung. Disaat Sakura sedang mengambil tas kecilnya, handphone-nya berbunyi. Sakura segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Sasuke ?"

"Sakura, kamu udah siap kan ?"

Ternyata, itu adalah Sasuke. Dia menanyakan Sakura apa sudah siap atau belum.

"Udah dong, masa belum sih. Kapan jemput ?", jawab Sakura sambil berjalan menuju jendela kamar.

"Sekarang."

"Ya sudah, aku tunggu ya."

"Oke, bye !"

"Bye, Sasuke !"

Setelah itu, dia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju pintu depan. Ibu Sakura melihatnya ke pintu depan, dia menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, kamu mau kemana ?", tanya Ibu Sakura.

"Aku kan mau ke festival band, bu…"

"Oh… festival band yang kamu ceritakan itu ya ?

Sakura sedikit tertawa kecil, kemarin dia menceritakan tentang keinginannya untuk pergi ke festival itu. Sebenarnya ibunya tidak mau mengizinkan, tapi karena ada… Sasuke… jadi diperbolehkan.

"Iya. Ibu, kayaknya aku bakal pulang malam deh…", jawab Sakura dengan sedikit tatapan memelas.

"Malam ? Memangnya lama sekali ya ?"

"Kan band yang tampil banyak…"

"Hem.. ya sudah, tapi jangan lebih dari jam 11 malam ya."

"Baiklah ! Terima kasih, bu !"

Sakura memakai sepatu tepleknya dan pamit pada ibunya. Ketika dia keluar, dia melihat mobil milik Sasuke sudah berada di depan pagar rumah. Sakura langsung naik ke mobil dan duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Kok cepet sih ?", tanya Sakura yang sedikit bingung karena Sasuke sudah stand by dari tadi.

"Waktu aku telepon kamu, aku udah ada disini tahu…"

"Ih ! Dasar jahil !"

"Lha ? Aku kan gak jahil sama kamu, aku sengaja biar cepet nyampe kesana. Aku kan latihan vocal lagi sebelum pentas."

Sakura kembali dibuat bingung, kan seharian tadi band nya kan sudah latihan. Masa latihan lagi ?, pikirnya.

"Gladi resik gitu ?", tanya Sakura menebak.

"Nggak sih, cuma aku aja yang latihan."

"Kamu aja ? Kok yang lain nggak sih ?"

"Iya, yang lain udah pada oke. Asuma-sensei sengaja nyuruh aku buat latihan vocal lagi, karena kalau aku kelamaan nyanyi kepalaku suka pusing.", jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Oh.. ya udah, tancap gas !"

"Ini bukan motor tahu…"

"Kan kamu yang bilang biar cepet nyampe…"

"Oh… Ayo boleh…"

Sasuke langsung memindahkan kopling mobilnya, dan langsung menginjak gas. Dan… mereka langsung pergi ke pusat kota.

--x--

Di pusat kota, tepatnya di KCC (Konoha Convention Center), Asuma bersama Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, dan Kiba sudah berada di dalam balai yang akan dipakai untuk festival band tersebut.

"Sasuke mana sih ? Lama banget !", keluh Kiba yang mulai bosan menunggu.

"Mungkin dia lagi di jalan kali, kan katanya dia mau jemput Sakura dulu.", balas Chouji sambil memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Huh, merepotkan…", lagi-lagi Shikamaru dengan kalimat singkatnya.

"Hei sudahlah kalian, kita tunggu saja dia.", Asuma menasehati mereka.

"Lebih baik gitu.", ditambah dengan kalimat setuju Neji.

Akhirnya, yang mereka lakukan adalah menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu. 10 menit kemudian, datanglah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hello fren !", sapa Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Woi ! Lama banget sih, ngapain aja ?", Kiba mulai ngomel.

"Heh, kan mau jemput Sakura dulu. Sabar dikit bisa gak ?", jawab Sasuke sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kiba.

"Ya udah, kamu ditungguin Asuma-sensei tuh !", sahut Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ke arah Asuma yang sedang berbicara dengan panitia.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Shikamaru, lalu dia mengangguk.

"Oh, oke. Sakura, kamu tunggu sini ya !", kata Sasuke membalas Shikamaru lalu bicara pada Sakura.

"Iya, baiklah.", jawab Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke membalas senyum Sakura, kemudian dia menerawang melihat semua teman-temannya. Dan…

"Heh, kalian ! Jangan gangguin Sakura ya !", seru Sasuke bagaikan guru yang sedang memperingatkan muridnya.

Yang lain langsung pada sewot, apalagi Kiba.

"Ih ! Situ siapa yang mau godain ?! Ge-er !", balas Kiba sedikit teriak.

"Iya ih, Sasuke jangan negative thinking dong ! Mentang-mentang kita jomblo.", Chouji ikut-ikutan sewot.

"……", no comment from Neji.

"Ya udah sih sepele ! Sasuke, cepetan ke Asuma-sensei !", seru Shikamaru, panas ngedengerin ocehan temen-temennya yang sewot.

"Iya, ketua rese !", balas Sasuke lalu pergi ke tempat Asuma berada.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku para personil Shinobi Boys. Akhirnya, dia duduk di sebuah kursi dan melihat Sasuke bernyanyi yang tak jauh darinya.

"_Sasuke, kau hebat sekali…"_, benak Sakura dalam hati, dia memandang Sasuke yang sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Oh… aku.. tak mengerti... ini semua harus terjadi…!"

"Terus, Sasuke ! Tahan gemanya !"

Asuma terus melatih Sasuke yang sedang memainkan nada-nada tinggi itu, Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"_Hah, aneh sekali. Kenapa ya, Sasuke selalu pusing kalau kelamaan bernyanyi ? Biasanya kan seorang vokalis jarang seperti itu, ah aneh…"_

Sakura merasa aneh dengan Sasuke, vokalis Shinobi Boys itu selalu pusing jika terlalu lama bernyanyi. Menurutnya, hal itu jarang sekali untuk vokalis band. Tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke telah menyelesaikan latihan privatnya dengan Asuma.

"Ya ! Sudah cukup, Sasuke. Kau bisa mengontrol gema suaranya, bagus.", puji Asuma pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Asuma-sensei. Jadinya, aku akan menyanyi berapa lagu ?"

"Kata panitia sih 3 lagu, kita kan dapat show time paling banyak."

"Oh begitu, ya sudahlah."

"Kau bisa tahan ?", tanya Asuma sedikit khawatir dengan anak didiknya itu.

"Doakan saja, lagipula aku sudah bawa obat kok."

"Kamu ini, baiklah. Sekarang kau boleh kembali, 1 jam lagi acaranya akan dimulai.

"Oke !"

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Asuma dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, kamu nggak digodain kan ?", tanya Sasuke waspada seperti bodyguard.

"Nggak kok, tenang aja. Kalau mereka godain aku, aku akan langsung tamper mereka kok !"

Lama-lama, yang disinggung mulai sewot lagi. Apalagi…

"Ih ! Kita mah gak bakal godain kali ! Cowok baek-baek gitu lho !", Kiba nyerocos lagi.

"Udah ah ! Daritadi ribut aja, bisa diem gak sih ?!", Shikamaru ngomel gara-gara Kiba biang ribut.

"Iya nih… Biasa aja kali…", kata Chouji datar.

"Sepele…", hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Neji.

"Iya iya, aku cuma bercanda kok ! Jangan dibawa emosilah…", balas Sasuke sambil tertawa.

"Iye…!", Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, dan Kiba serempak.

Sakura tertawa, sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka seperti itu. Biar tidak tegang saat mau manggung. Tiba-tiba, hp Sakura berbunyi. Melantunkan lagu "Takdir Cinta" nya Rossa. Sakura langsung mengambil hp-nya dari dalam tas, lalu melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Halo, Ino ?"

--x--

Ternyata yang meneleponnya adalah Ino.

"Sakura ! Aku dan teman-teman sudah ada di dalam balai lho !", seruan Ino terdengar di hp Sakura.

"Hah ? Memangnya kalian…"

"Enak aja kita semua gak diajak-ajak, gengsi kale !"

Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya, heran kenapa Ino dan lainnya bisa datang. Sebelumnya dia kan belum memberitahu kapan festival dimulai dan dimana festival diadakan. Oh ternyata, Ino tahu dari Hinata. Yang asalnya Hinata tahu dari Neji. Akhirnya, Ino tahu jadwal festival dimulai. Dia pun mengajak Temari dan Tenten untuk ikut, tak lupa juga Hinata. Dan kemudian, mereka sepakat untuk pergi bersama.

"Huh… Ya sudah, nanti aku duduk dekat kamu ya. Tapi aku heran deh, aku kan belum beritahu kamu tentang festival ini. Darimana kamu tahu ?", tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Ada deh ! Rahasia gitu lho ! Oh ya, sekarang kamu lagi dimana ?"

"Backstage."

"Oh, oke deh. Eh iya, guru-guru juga datang lho !"

"Iya ? Wah…"

"Guru les kamu juga datang, sama dua orang temen cowoknya."

Sakura tersenyum, dia tahu kalau guru les piano-nya itu alias Tsunade datang bersama sahabatnya.

"Yang satu rambutnya hitam panjang trus yang satu lagi putih gondrong kan ?", tebak Sakura.

"He-eh, kok kamu tahu ?", jawab Ino yang heran karena Sakura tahu bagaimana wujud teman guru les piano Sakura sendiri.

"Tsunade-sensei gitu lho, punya kecengan banyak !"

"WTF ?! Sakura, yang bener ?!"

"Nggak, just kidding ! Hehe…"

"Ah kamu ini, suka iseng !"

Sakura tertawa mendengar Ino, sahabatnya itu memang senang dengan humor. Ino itu suka menghumor, tapi kadang-kadang tidak suka dihumor.

"Oh ya, Ino, siapa lagi yang dateng ?", tanya Sakura menanyakan kedatangan teman-teman.

"Ehm… Tunggu ya, yang dateng… Eh iya, kakak Sasuke bersama teman-temannya dan…"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar Itachi datang juga, pasti Sasuke senang. Dan dia menunggu jawaban dari Ino lagi…

"Ah ! Naruto and the geng ! Baru dateng tuh berombongan."

Sakura terdiam mendengar nama Naruto. Sejak dia mengetahui kejadian "itu", dia mulai merasa bimbang. Antara sahabat, dan cinta…

"Hoi ! Sakura !", sahut Ino keras.

"Eh ! I..i..i..iya, kenapa ?"

"Kok kenapa ? Harusnya aku yang tanya itu, kamu kenapa ?"

"Nggak kok, nggak ada apa-apa. Hehe…"

"Ya sudahlah, kamu cepat ke sini ya ! Nanti nggak kebagian tempat."

"Oke ! Sudah ya."

"Yup !"

Sakura menutup hp lipatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sasuke yang ada disampingnya langsung bertanya.

"Sakura, ada apa ? Ino ya yang meneleponmu ?", tanya Sasuke.

"Yah, katanya semuanya datang kesini untuk melihat kalian."

Dan, kembalilah reaksi besar timbul dari para personil Shinobi Boys.

"Yang benar ?!", kata Kiba tidak percaya.

"Iya, benar kok.", jawab Sakura.

"Wuih ! Kayaknya ini bakalan jadi sejarah manggung kita yang paling keren nih !", seru Chouji kegirangan.

"Ya 'mulan jamila' lah, masa 'mulan jamidong' !", Shikamaru menyetujui perkataan Chouji.

"Heh ! Ngapain 'Mulan Jameela' dibawa-bawa ?! Itu penyanyi idolaku tahu !", ujar Neji tak mau kalah.

Semuanya langsung sweatdropped. Neji mengidolakan Mulan Jameela ? Cape dech ! Spontan, semuanya langsung tertawa. Apalagi Kiba, ngakak.

"Wadoh ! Gila ! Neji kecengannya Mulan Jamelela ! Wakakakakakakak !", ngakak Kiba keras-keras.

"Yee ! Ogah lagi punya idola kayak gituan, enakan grup band d'Masiv lagi. Ya nggak Sasuke ?", kata Neji disela-sela ngakaknya Kiba.

"Lha ? Kok tanya aku ? Semua juga suka kok…", balas Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ssstt !! Udah ah, ribut mulu. Mau tidur nih, relaksasi !", Shikamaru yang tidur-tiduran di sofa (yang kebetulan sekali berada di backstage) langsung ngomel lagi.

Mereka semua langsung tertawa lagi, gak capek mereka tertawa. Semuanya langsung diam lagi setelah tertawa abis-abisan, kecapekan. Lalu, Sasuke ngobrol lagi dengan Sakura.

"Sakura, memangnya siapa aja yang dateng kesini ?", tanya Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Sakura yang duduk.

"Ehm… Temen satu geng cheerleaders, guru-guru, guru lesku, Itachi-niisan dan teman-temannya, sama…", jawab Sakura, lalu diam sejenak.

"Sama siapa lagi ?", tanya Sasuke lagi, penasaran.

"Eee… Geng basket, Naruto dan kawan-kawannya."

Sasuke 'sedikit' kaget, lalu dia beranjak dari Sakura dan duduk disamping Neji. Sakura menatapnya nanar.

_"Pasti, Sasuke marah…"_, kata Sakura dalam hati.

--x--

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang duduk disamping Neji, terlihat dia sedang memainkan hp slide miliknya. Sakura tahu, kalaua dia diam seperti itu berarti dia sedang marah. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju pintu keluar dari backstage, sebelumnya dia menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke ?"

"Ehm ?"

"Aku ke tempat Ino ya ?"

"Iya."

Sakura langsung pergi ke pintu keluar, sambil menatap Sasuke diam-diam. Sasuke pun hanya diam saja sambil memainkan hp-nya. Neji yang tadi melihat itu agak bingung, pasalnya tadi Sasuke dan Sakura baik-baik saja. Kok sekarang malah saling diam ? Kan aneh, benak Neji sambil melihat Sasuke yang kelihatan marah itu. Akhirnya, Neji memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Woi, Sasuke ?", sahut Neji.

"Apa ?"

"Kok kamu diem-dieman sama Sakura ? Bukannya tadi fine-fine aja ?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ya elah… Aku kan cuma mau tahu, ada apa dengan kalian tadi ?"

"Bisa 'diem' gak ?"

Sasuke menekankan kata "diem" pada bicaranya, plus nada mengancam membuat image Sasuke jadi… serem (?) Setelah mendengar aksi nada mengancam Sasuke, Neji diam seribu pulau.

"Iya deh, aku gak akan nanya kayak gituan. Tenang aja, Sas…", kata Neji menyerah.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Setelah itu, akhirnya mereka diam membisu. Sasuke asyik dengan hp-nya, sedangkan Neji asyik membaca majalah tentang grup band terkenal.

Sakura sudah masuk di area kursi penonton, lalu dia mencari-cari Ino. Tak berapa lama, dia menemukan Ino bersama Tenten, Hinata, dan juga Temari di deretan kursi tengah. Dia langsung menghampiri mereka dan duduk di paling pinggir di sebelah kursi Ino.

"Hai Ino !", sapa Sakura pada Ino.

"Eh ! Akhirnya kamu ke sini juga, tadi ngapain di backstage ?"

"Ah, nggak kok. Aku kan tadi sama Sasuke ke sini, terus langsung ke backstage deh.

"Oh gitu… Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke mana ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sakura langsung teringat hal tadi. Tapi pertanyaan Ino dijawab dengan girangnya.

"Ya di backstage lah, siap-siap tampil. Kan Shinobi Boys itu band yang paaaaaaaling… terkenal diantara band sekolah lain, haha !", jawab Sakura sambil memasang muka gembira.

"Ih jayus ! Biasa aja dong, mentang-mentang Sasuke ada disitu…"

"Hehe.. Gak apa-apa kali !"

Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala, lalu melihat ke arah stage. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul, menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sedang redup. Dalam hatinya, dia merasa bersalah telah mengatakan Naruto datang ke festival ini. Karena…

--x--

Karena… Sebenarnya, Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke marah pada Naruto sejak seminggu lalu. Ya, disaat kejadian "itu", di hari hujan itu…

**(flashback)**

Ketika Sakura keluar dari tempat lesnya, hujan datang tiba-tiba. Memang tadi mendung, tapi masih ada sedikit matahari. Kalau sekarang, sudah gelap hujan lagi.

"_Yah… Hujan, mana aku tidak bawa payung. Bagaimana ini ?"_, Sakura mengeluh.

Akhirnya, yang bisa Sakura lakukan adalah menunggu sampai hujan sedikit reda. Dia menunggu di samping pintu masuk les, hanya dia saja yang belum pulang. Teman-temannya sudah pulang sambil membawa payung, ada juga yang dijemput. Tadinya dia mau meminta Sasuke untuk menjemputnya, tapi dia baru ingat kalau hari ini Sasuke sibuk latihan bersama teman-temannya. Jadi, Sasuke bisa saja tidak menjemputnya.

"_Ah… Bagaimana ini ? Sasuke kan latihan, pasti dia sedang repot. Huh ! Hujan menyebalkan !"_

Sakura menghela nafas, untuk membuatnya sedikit rileks dari kejengkelannya. Dia kembali menatap hujan yang turun dengan derasnya, hujan itu membuatnya sedikit kedinginan. Sakura meniup-niup tangannya, agar terasa lebih hangat.

"_Aduh dingin…"_

Sakura mulai mengeluh kedinginan, karena angin menyertai hujan itu. Tentu saja itu membuatnya dingin.

TIIN TIIN !!

Tiba-tiba, suara klakson membuyarkan lamunannya. Dilihatnya seseorang menaiki motor matic yang berhenti di depannya.

"Sakura, kok kamu sendirian ?"

Suara cempreng itu menyahutnya, Sakura kenal dengan suara itu.

"Eh, Naruto ! Kamu darimana ?",

Ternyata itu adalah Naruto, dia memakai jas hujan berwarna kuning sambil memakai helm.

"Hehe… Aku habis dari pelatihan bela diri.", balas Naruto, lalu menghampiri Sakura.

"Karate ?"

"Ya… bisa dibilang begitu, kalau kamu darimana ? Kok sendirian aja disini ?"

"Aku habis les piano, aku mau pulang tapi hujan."

"Oh.. Kok gak dijemput sama Sasuke ?", tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sasuke latihan penuh seharian ini, dia pasti sibuk jadi aku tidak minta jemput. Aku takut mengganggu latihannya."

"Ya elah… sesibuk apapun harusnya dia sadar dong kalau kamu minta jemput. Ya sudahlah, ayo aku antar kamu ke rumah !"

Sakura sedikit tercengang mendengar itu, tapi dia juga ragu untuk menerima tawaran itu.

"Naruto, apa tidak apa-apa ?", tanya Sakura tidak yakin.

"Ya iyalah, kita kan 'best friend' gitu lho !"

"Sasuke juga…", tambah Sakura, yang mungkin Naruto sudah lupa dengan Sasuke.

"Eh, iya iya deh. Terserah, ayo !"

Akhirnya, Sakura menerima tawaran Naruto, daripada dia menunggu kedinginan sendirian. Naruto memberi Sakura jas hujan cadangan yang sama dengan dipakainya, Sakura memakai jas hujan itu lalu duduk menyamping ke motor Naruto.

"Pegangan yang kuat ya !", Naruto memperingatkan.

Motor matic Naruto mulai melaju lurus ke depan, Sakura berpegangan pada besi belakang jok motor. Sakura tidak mau berpegangan ke Naruto, sebab kalau dia melakukannya namanya bukan 'best friend' lagi. Melainkan hal yang lain.

Motor Naruto melewati sebuah mobil hitam yang diparkir di pinggir jalan, dan di dalamnya ada seorang lelaki berambut emo hitam menatap Naruto tajam.

"Huh.. Kau berkhianat padaku, Naruto."

Pemilik suara dan mobil itu, tak lain tak bukan adalah… Sasuke.

**(end of flashback)**

Sejak saat itulah, Sakura selalu memikirkan tentang mereka berdua. Dia tidak ingin persahabatan mereka putus, tapi disisi lain dia juga tidak mau berpisah dengan Sasuke. Dia ingat, sehari setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke marah padanya. Dan Sasuke tidak mau melihatnya sekali lagi bersama dengan Naruto, kalau tidak… Sasuke pastinya akan marah besar. Jadi, kalau berhadapan dengan Sasuke dia harus jaga mulut, sedikit pun dia tidak boleh membicarakan Naruto.

"Sakura ! Kenapa bengong aja ?!"

Sahutan Ino mengagetkan Sakura.

"Eh iya ! Ino, ada apa ?", balas Sakura sambil terkejut.

"Kok kamu daritadi ngelamun aja sih ? Kenapa emang ?"

"Ah, nggak kok !"

"Ya udah, jangan ngelamun melulu. Bentar lagi mau dimulai tuh…"

"He-eh, tenang aja."

Sakura menghela nafas lega, untung tidak ketahuan Ino. Sebab kalau ketahuan, mulut Ino bakalan ember. Tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia dengan baik.

Sakura melihat ke depan, dilihatnya Naruto dan kawan-kawannya yang duduk dua baris lebih depan dari barisan dia duduk. Sungguh, dia bersalah mengatakan kepada Sasuke bahwa Naruto datang juga kesini. Sejak dia tahu kejadian "itu" dari Hinata (yang pastinya Hinata diberitahu Neji), dia mulai berhati-hati bicara di depan kekasih tercintanya itu. Karena dia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke marah dan kesal pada Naruto, gara-gara kali ini Naruto selalu mendekatinya. Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke cemburu.

"_Sasuke, kenapa kau harus semarah itu pada Naruto ? Naruto kan tidak berbuat apa-apa padaku. Apa kau cemburu jika aku dekat dengan Naruto…?"_, gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Secara tiba-tiba, hp Sakura berbunyi. Nada sms. Sakura melihat ke layar hp-nya, dari Naruto. Sakura langsung membuka sms itu yang isinya…

"Ciee… Yang pacarnya mau nge-band… Kasih semangat dunk ! :D"

Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto, dilihatnya Naruto mengacungkan jempol plus tersenyum lebar. Sakura membalas senyuman itu, dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

"_Tuhan, apakah ini semua bisa berakhir ?"_

Next Chapter

Chapter 4-2

_Sasuke menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu itu cukup menceritakan tentang Dia, Sakura, dan Naruto. Dan juga, lagu itu sedikit menyindir Naruto…_

* * *

Wih.. Buset dah, selesai 2 hari. Menghasilkan 17 halaman dengan menggunakan jenis font Comic Sans MS dan ukuran font 14 –buat apa dibilangin ?!- XD Sumpah, chapter ini panjang banget ! Mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya bakal sepanjang ini lagi kali ya… Oke, gak usah basa-basi. Segera klik tombol "GO" yang ada dibawah dan segera kemukakan pendapatmu tentang chapter ini ! Makasih !

**PERHATIAN !**

Mau lebih merasakan aura dari fic ini ? Segera klik link dibawah ini ! (tolong tambahkan link YouTube yah, karena pas nge-upload fic ini hilang link nya)

/watch?vCOg-7BOQ7tk

Inilah video buatan teman sesama author kita, yaitu **miyu201**. Dia membuat video yang, yah.. ngena banget deh ma fic ini. Yang punya akun YouTube segera comment, yang punya akun Facebook segera share, yang gak punya dua-duanya PM dia untuk memberi comment ! XD hehe…

For miyu201 : Miyu-chan, kalimat promosi ku bagus gak ? Hehehe…

**Thanks So Much !**

Azumi Uchiha


	7. Chap 4 Part 2 : Festival Dimulai !

Whew ! Aku lagi semangat nih buat update fic ini ! Abis baca fanfic tragedy (yang pasti genre nya tragedy aja) langsung semangat membara dalam jiwaku, hahahaha ! –stres- Oke, langsung aja deh. Gak usah basa-basi lagi (aku udah berapa kali ngomong basa-basi ya ??), langsung aja baca. Btw, thanks berat yang udah baca dan juga review !

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sama, pinjem ya Naruto nya… Om Yovie, pinjem lagu nya ya… Mas-mas d'Masiv, pinjem lagu juga ya… Gita Gutawa, aku juga pinjem lagu ya… (ayo tebak lagu apa yang bakal muncul ?? XD)

WARNING ! ADA OC DI CHAP INI !

--x--

Chapter 4-2

**Festival Dimulai !**

Naruto dan teman segengnya sudah duduk tenang di deretan kursi depan. Dia datang bersama Gaara, Shino, Lee, dan Kankurou. Mereka tahu kalau Shinobi Boys akan mengadakan konser di KCC, ya itu disebabkan karena Temari yang merupakan kakak dari Gaara dan Kankurou memberitahukan tentang konser ini. Setelah Gaara dan Kankurou tahu, akhirnya dia memberitahukan pada Naruto. Dan pada akhirnya semuanya ikut ke konser itu.

Naruto terus memainkan hp nya, menekan tombol-tombol hp yang keras itu. Gaara yang kebetulan ada disampingnya, menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dia melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sedang mengetik sms.

"Hei Naruto, sedang apa kau ?", tanya Gaara sambil melirik ke hp Naruto.

"Eh, oh… Aku mau ngirim sms.", jawab Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah Gaara.

"Sms buat siapa ?"

"Sasuke."

"Oh…"

Gaara hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dia tahu kalau Naruto sedang ada masalah dengan Sasuke, dan juga Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, dia melihat Naruto berhenti mengetik sms dan hp pun dimasukkan ke kantong.

"Hah… Nyampe gak ya ?", ujar Naruto menghela nafas.

"Ya nyampe lah, masa nggak. Sasuke kan deket sama lokasi kita sekarang.", Gaara menjawab sambil menyilangkan tangan.

"Hehe.. Iya yah."

Gaara hanya menggeleng, lalu kembali melihat stage yang masih kosong. Naruto tertawa kecil, ya sudah tentu sms itu akan sampai pada Sasuke. Naruto kembali merogoh kantongnya, mengambil hp nya. Kemudian dia menggerakkan joy key ke menu "Gallery", lalu digerakkan lagi ke folder "Photo". Dan digerakkan lagi ke folder "Best Friend". Dan dilihatnya banyak foto, foto dia bertiga bersama Sasuke dan Sakura. Foto sewaktu mereka masih SMP, foto ketika mereka sedang jalan-jalan, foto disaat mereka bertengkar pun ada. Tapi, Naruto mengarahkan joy key hp nya ke foto Sakura yang sedang berpose di dekat danau. Dia menatap nanar foto itu.

"_Sakura, aku tahu kalau kamu sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tapi… sebenarnya aku lebih mencintaimu daripada Sasuke. Harusnya kau menyadari itu, Sakura. Tapi terlambat, kau malah lebih memilih Sasuke daripada aku. Huh… Aku bisa menerima kalau kau berada bersamanya, tapi aku tidak bisa terima kalau kau mencintainya !"_

Lagi-lagi, pikiran itu bergeming di otak Naruto. Rasa cintanya pada Sakura bergejolak, dia iri melihat perempuan yang sangat dia sayangi jatuh ke pangkuan sahabatnya sendiri. Sungguh menyakitkan hati. Lalu, Naruto menggerakkan joy key nya kembali ke foto dimana Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri sedang berpose sambil naik motor.

"_Euh… Sasuke, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sakura padamu. Aku akan merebut kembali Sakura darimu !"_

Naruto menggengam erat hp nya, diremas. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Daripada dia terus-terusan memikirkan hal itu, hp nya dimasukkan kembali ke dalam kantong. Lalu dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Hah… Merusak persahabatan saja…", kata Naruto dalam hati.

--x--

Di backstage, Shinobi Boys sedang bersiap-siap untuk penampilan mereka. Sekitar setengah jam lagi acara akan dimulai. Sasuke masih tenang duduk di kursi yang masih saja memainkan hp slide nya, padahal sekarang waktunya untuk bersiap. Shikamaru yang jengkel dengan sikap Sasuke yang "tenang-tenang saja padahal waktu sudah dekat" menyahuti Sasuke dengan keras.

"Sasuke !!", sahut Shikamaru.

"Apaan sih ? Masih lama juga…", Sasuke membalas dengan nada malas.

"Kau harus siap-siap ! Setengah jam lagi nih !"

"Shikamaru, segitu masih lama tau. Udah tenang aja."

"Cih !"

Akhirnya Shikamaru membiarkan Sasuke yang sebegitu santainya. Sasuke melihat Shikamaru yang merasa kesal padanya, tapi diacuhkannya. Toh kan dia dan yang lain yang paling ribet bawa-bawa "majikan", pikir Sasuke. Yup, personil Shinobi Boys kecuali Sasuke selalu bersiap-siap setengah jam untuk mengecek "majikan-majikan" mereka. Shikamaru misalnya, dia sedang mengecek bass nya. Takut ada yang rusak atau tidak. Begitu pula dengan Kiba, Neji, dan Chouji. Mereka mengecek alat musik yang dimainkan, takutnya disaat konser alat musiknya rusak tiba-tiba. Kalau Sasuke memang enak, dia kan seorang vokalis. Mana mungkin mengecek "majikan" seperti teman-temannya, paling dia hanya mengetes microphone yang akan dipakainya untuk bernyanyi.

Sasuke masih saja memainkan hp slide nya, namun tiba-tiba terdengar nada sms.

"Dari siapa ini ?", gumam Sasuke sambil membuka sms yang masuk.

Sasuke terenyak sedikit ketika tahu siapa yang mengirim sms itu, Naruto.

**From : "Dobe" Naruto**

**Hei Sasuke ! Jangan sia-siain penampilanmu didepan Sakura, dia udah berharap kamu bisa tampil sebagus mungkin. Awas kalau penampilanmu jelek, kuhajar kau !**

Sasuke tersenyum sinis membaca sms itu, lalu dia menghapus sms yang menurutnya tidak penting itu.

"Apa urusanmu, Naruto ? Kau selalu saja berkata tapi ujung-ujungnya membicarakan Sakura, dasar tidak berguna.", benak Sasuke dalam hati lalu bangun dari kursinya dan memasukkan hp nya ke kantong celana jeans nya.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke dikagetkan oleh tepukan di bahunya. Dia pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Eh… Sai !"

"Hai Sasuke !"

Sai, dia adalah teman les Sasuke juga pemilik toko galeri lukisan yang sering dikunjungi Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau ikut festival ini juga ?", tanya Sai, tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa bertemu Sasuke.

"Yah begitulah, kau juga ya ?", jawab Sasuke tersenyum, dia sedikit melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Ya iyalah… Ini kan festival band antar sekolah masa sekodong, hehehe !"

"Ngelawak aja lagi, dasar."

"Biarin ! Oh ya, pacarmu mana ? Gak keliatan…"

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, dia masih ada rasa kesal atas hal itu.

"Oh… Kayaknya dia udah ada di kursi penonton deh. Terus, mana pacar kamu ?", jawab Sasuke lalu membalik pertanyaan Sai.

"Katanya dia sama pacar kamu itu toh, si Sakura. Tadi aku sms dia katanya dia lagi di kursi penonton sama Sakura.", Sai menjawab.

"Oh… Ya udah berarti pacar kita sama-sama ada di kursi penonton, gak usah khawatir lah.", balas Sasuke menyimpulkan.

"Hehe… benar juga ya. Oh ya, aku duluan ya. Mau briefing dulu."

"Oke !"

Sai pun meninggalkan Sasuke untuk briefing. Kemudian, Sasuke menghampiri Asuma yang sedang bersama Shikamaru. Dia ingin bicara sesuatu pada gurunya itu.

"Asuma-sensei !", panggil Sasuke sambil berjalan menghampiri Asuma.

"Eh.. Sasuke, ada apa ?", balas Asuma.

"Ehm… Kan aku akan menyanyi tiga lagu, begini… boleh tidak lagu keduanya lagu duet ?"

"Duet ? Kau akan berduet dengan siapa ?", tanya Asuma bingung.

"Sakura."

Jawaban Sasuke pun menimbulkan suara keheranan teman-temannya.

"What ?", heran Kiba.

"Sas, yang bener aja ! Kita kan sebelumnya gak ada rencana untuk nyanyi duet !", kata Shikamaru agak ngotot, sepertinya dia masih kesal dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Jangan memutuskan seenaknya, Sasuke…", ujar Neji.

"Iya cuy ! Sakura aja belum setuju, gimana mau nyanyi nya ntar ?", tambah Chouji.

"Udah diem dulu ! Sakura pasti setuju, lagipula suara dia lumayan kok.", sangkal Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan ocehan teman-temannya.

"Oke, gak apa-apa kalau Sasuke maunya begitu. Kau akan menyanyikan lagu apa saja ?", Asuma membela Sasuke lalu menanyakan lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan.

Sasuke diam sambil menyilangkan tangan, berpikir sebentar. Lagu untuk duet saja yang belum ditentukan, yang lain sudah.

"Ehm… Lagu untuk duetnya…"

--x--

Beberapa menit lagi, festival akan dimulai. Sakura melihat ke jam tangannya, sebentar lagi jam setengah lima sore. Tepat pukul 4.30 pm festival akan dimulai. Suasana di dalam balai mulai ramai, tidak sabar untuk menunggu. Sakura melihat ke arah teman-teman segengnya yang sepertinya sudah bete terus-terusan menunggu.

"Ih lama banget sih ! Bisa cepetan dikit napa !", kata Temari sambil mengipasi dirinya yang (mungkin) gerah.

" Udahlah nee-san, sebentar lagi mulai kok.", ujar Tenten menenangkan Temari.

"I.. iya Temari nee-san, sebentar lagi juga mau mulai kok.", Hinata ikut-ikutan menenangkan Temari.

"Kenapa sieh ??", tanya Ino memecah keheningan (?).

"Ini.. Temari nee-san gak sabaran nungguin festivalnya.", jawab Hinata sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Temari.

"Halah… Sabar dikit kek !", balas Ino.

Sakura tertawa mendengar ocehan teman-temannya, lalu dia ikutan nimbrung dengan mereka.

"Hei, Temari nee-san ! Bersabarlah sedikit !", seru Sakura, karena tempat duduknya agak jauh dengan Temari.

"Bagaimana mau sabar hah ?! Kita kan sudah disini dari setengah jam lalu !", balas Temari.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide muncul di kepala Sakura. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat Temari diam…

"Nee-san, kalau kau tidak bisa bersabar maka Shinobi Boys pun tidak akan bisa tampil !", Sakura menyeru lagi.

"Ah berisik ! Kau diam saja !", balas Temari yang mulai pusing dengan omongan Sakura.

"Hei, nanti jika Shikamaru melihatmu tidak sabar maka dia pun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi memainkan musik. Kau harus ingat itu, Temari nee-san !", kali ini Sakura meluncurkan ide terbaiknya.

Benar saja, Temari langsung diam seketika. Hinata, Tenten, dan Ino tercengang melihatnya. Lalu mereka tertawa kecil gara-gara melihat Temari yang mukanya blushing.

"Sakura, kau hebat ! Bisa membuat nona cerewet ini diam !", kata Ino kagum.

"Siapa dulu dong ? Hehe…", Sakura menyombongkan diri.

NGIIING !!

Terdengar suara dengung yang berasal dari speaker, lalu terdengarlah suara ketukan dari speaker itu.

"Eh, acaranya mau dimulai ya ?", tanya Ino bingung.

"Mungkin, tapi sepertinya iya. MC nya saja sudah ada diatas panggung, coba lihat.", jawab Sakura lalu menunjukkan jarinya ke panggung.

Ya, terlihat dua orang mc sedang berdiri diatas panggung. Yang satu laki-laki dan yang satu lagi perempuan.

"Selamat sore semuanya !", sapa si mc lelaki.

"Selamat datang di acara Festival Band se-SMA Konoha !", tambah si mc perempuan.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan, menyambut meriah dimulainya acara festival ini. Lampu-lampu panggung mulai menyoroti para penonton yang berseru dengan ramai.

"Baiklah semuanya, sebelumnya kami berdua ingin memperkenalkan diri dahulu. Karena kami akan mendampingi acara ini sampai selesai.", kata si mc perempuan.

"Oke, saya Hanamura Rey.", mc lelaki yang bernama Rey itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan saya Koizumi Seika.", kata si mc perempuan yang bernama Seika.

"Kami berdua akan menampilkan grup-grup band yang berasal dari sekolah-sekolah yang ada di Konoha.", ujar Rey lalu mengalihkan pada Seika.

"Ya, grup-grup yang akan ditampilkan adalah grup yang sudah terkenal di sekolah masing-masing. Baiklah, sebelumnya kami akan membacakan susunan acara.", Seika melanjutkan omongan Rey dan membacakan susunan acara.

--x--

Di backstage, Shinobi Boys sudah mantap dengan persiapan mereka. Asuma menyuruh para personil Shinobi Boys untuk berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

"Baiklah semuanya. Kita akan tampil special di acara ini, jadi jangan sia-siakan latihan yang sudah kalian lakukan selama 2 minggu ini. Kita harus berusaha, kita harus memberikan yang terbaik. Kalian mengerti ?", ceramah Asuma menyemangati mereka.

"Ya !", seru mereka serempak.

"Sebelumnya, kita berdoa dulu agar kita bisa tampil dengan baik. Berdoa mulai.", Asuma memimpin doa.

Semuanya menunduk, berdoa dengan khidmat. Agar penampilan mereka bisa berjalan baik sampai akhir acara.

"Berdoa selesai. Semuanya, kita harus berusaha tampil sebaik mungkin !", Asuma menutup doa lalu kembali memberi semangat pada Shinobi Boys.

Semuanya menyatukan tangan, menyatukan hati mereka. Dan…

"Osh !!", seru mereka sambil melepaskan tangan mereka.

Shinobi Boys pun bersiap-siap kembali sesudah mendapat ceramah dari Asuma. Shikamaru sudah bersiap memimpin teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman, kita harus berusaha ! Jangan sampai kita dipermalukan karena performance kita yang kurang bagus, oke ?", kata Shikamaru menyemangati.

"Oke oke ! Aku sudah siap !", jawab Kiba sambil memainkan drum stick nya.

"Jari-jari ku juga sudah oke !", Chouji ikutan menjawab sambil menggertakkan jarinya.

"Aku juga sudah oke.", tambah Neji tenang.

"Oh baguslah ! Tapi rasanya ada yang kurang ya, hem… Sasuke, bagaimana denganmu ?", Shikamaru akhirnya menyahuti Sasuke yang tadi tidak ikut menjawab.

"Iya, aku siap kok.", balas Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk mengerti, kemudian dia bertanya lagi pada Sasuke.

"Hoi Sasuke !", panggil Shikamaru lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ada apa lagi hah ?", tanya Sasuke dengan nada malas.

"Jadi untuk lagu kedua kami harus memainkan nada pembuka lagunya sampai kau berhasil membujuk Sakura untuk berduet ?"

"Yah, begitulah kira-kira…"

"Kalau tidak berhasil gimana ?"

"Pasti Sakura berhasil kubujuk, udahlah tenang aja !", Sasuke meyakinkan.

Setelah itu, Asuma memanggil mereka.

"Hei kalian ! Sebentar lagi kalian tampil, bersiaplah !", seru Asuma.

--x--

Suasana di dalam balai mulai ramai, semua bersorak-sorak menyambut acara ini. Semua penonton yang berada diatas berteriak memberi semangat sambil membawa spanduk penyemangat buatan mereka, antusias sekali. Tidak luput juga dengan supporter dari SMA Konoha, mereka menyerukan nama Shinobi Boys.

"Yeah ! Shinobi Boys is the best ! Go go go !", kira-kira seperti itulah teriakan para supporter untuk Shinobi Boys.

Di deretan kursi atas, disitulah Itachi dan teman-temannya duduk untuk menonton festival band ini. Itachi datang bersama Kisame, Sasori, dan Deidara.

"Hei Itachi, mana grup band adikmu ? Kok gak keliatan ?", tanya Sasori yang kelihatannya sudah tidak sabar.

"Tenang aja, katanya dia bakal tampil untuk pertama kalinya. Kan SMA Konoha itu adalah sekolah terkenal diantara sekolah-sekolah yang ada di Konoha, jadi yang paling tenar sih tampil duluan. Itu katanya sih…", Itachi menjawab sambil membaca kertas yang merupakan susunan acara festival tersebut.

"Ya udah, berarti abis mc nya ngomong langsung penampilan Sasuke dong !", simpul Kisame.

"Ya iyalah… Gimana sih ??", kata Deidara menambahkan kesimpulan Kisame.

Di deretan kursi atas paling pinggir, terlihat guru les piano Sakura alias Tsunade duduk bersama dua orang lelaki yang merupakan sahabatnya. Dan kebetulan sekali dua sahabatnya itu adalah guru les komputer Sasuke dan guru bela diri Naruto.

"Hem… Tsunade, Orochimaru, kalian kok bisa tau sih acara ini ? Dan tiba-tiba saja kalian mengajakku datang ke sini.", tanya Jiraiya yang merupakan guru bela diri Naruto.

"Aku diberitahu oleh anak didikku, Sakura. Katanya pacarnya akan tampil di acara ini, gitu lho ! Oh ya, bukannya pacar Sakura itu anak didikmu, Orochimaru ?", jawab Tsunade lalu menyeleweng ke Orochimaru.

"Yah, Sasuke kan ? 2 minggu lalu dia jadi jarang masuk les gara-gara latihan, lalu kutanya latihan apa. Ternyata latihan untuk acara festival ini, hohoho !", Orochimaru, guru les Sasuke, menjawab panjang nan lebar.

"Sasuke ? Sakura ? Rasanya aku pernah dengar nama itu…", ujar Jiraiya sambil memegang dagunya.

"He ? Mereka berdua itu anak didik aku di les piano dan anak didik Orochimaru, kau pernah mendengarnya darimana ?", balas Tsunade.

"Sepertinya aku dengar dari anak didikku deh… Ehm… Yah, aku dengar dari Naruto. Setiap ada waktu istirahat dia selalu saja cerita padaku tentang anak didik kalian itu, katanya mereka berdua sudah mengkhianatinya.", akhirnya Jiraiya ingat juga.

"Apa maksudnya mengkhianati ? Kok bisa dia menyimpulkan seperti itu, Sakura kan anak yang baik !", protes Tsunade, tidak mau anak didiknya dibilang pengkhianat.

"Iya, Sasuke juga tidak seperti itu. Anak didikmu kali yang mengkhianati mereka…", tambah Orochimaru membalikkan pernyataan Jiraiya.

"Hah sudahlah ! Jangan dipikirkan, lebih baik kita tonton saja acara ini dengan gembira. Oke ?", sangkal Jiraiya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

--x--

Seika sudah membacakan susunan acara, saatnya acara dimulai.

"Baiklah semuanya ! Untuk yang pertama kali, kami tampilkan grup band dari SMA Konoha… Shinobi Boys !", seru Rey dan Seika bersamaan lalu mereka berdua turun meninggalkan panggung.

Lampu-lampu menyinari panggung, terlihat bayangan beberapa orang yang berdiri diatas sana. Lalu, mereka mulai menampakkan wajah aslinya.

"Selamat sore semuanya !"

Teriakan para penonton menggema seketika ketika sang vokalis menyapa mereka, para supporter pun kembali meneriakkan nama Shinobi Boys. Ya, Sasuke menyapa mereka semua, sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sakura tercengang melihat penampilan Sasuke yang sebegitu kerennya sehingga membuat para supporter berteriak hanya dengan satu sapaan saja, benar-benar hebat. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan Temari juga bersorak meramaikan suasana.

"Yey ! Shinobi Boys ! Band paling oke di Konoha ! Yeah !", Ino berteriak dengan sangat antusias.

Sadar hanya dirinya saja yang diam, Sakura mulai ikut berteriak menyerukan nama Shinobi Boys.

"Shinobi Boys ! The most cool band in Konoha ! Yeah ! Ayo Shinobi Boys !", teriak Sakura semangat.

Di panggung, Sasuke menerawang melihat banyak penonton yang bersorak-sorai. Matanya bergerak mencari-cari, dia mencari Sakura. Ketika pandangannya berhenti di deretan kursi tengah, akhirnya dia menemukan Sakura bersama Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan Temari. Kemudian Sasuke tersenyum dan dia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bernyanyi.

"Baiklah semua ! Sekarang, kami akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang berjudul 'Bunga Jiwaku' !", seru Sasuke dengan penuh semangat.

Nada pembuka lagu pun mulai terdengar, para penonton mulai bersorak lagi.

_**Satu, kau begitu indah**_

_**Dua, kau memang menggoda**_

_**Tiga, kau beri harapan**_

_**Aku jadi tak sabar**_

Sasuke melepaskan mic dari tiangnya dan berjalan ke depan panggung.

_**Langit tlah begitu gelap**_

_**Malam menggenapkan hasrat**_

_**Engkau ada disampingku**_

_**Jangan diamkan aku**_

Sasuke berjalan mengitari panggung, dia berjalan ke pinggir yang satu ke pinggir lainnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada penonton.

_**Bawalah aku ke dalam**_

_**Ke dalam hangat dirimu**_

_**Bawalah aku ke sana**_

_**Menari dalam pelukan… mu !**_

_**Dekap-dekaplah diriku**_

_**Dengarkan debaran hati**_

_**Jangan kau ragukan aku**_

_**Engkau bunga jiwaku**_

Sasuke kembali berjalan ke depan panggung.

**Bawalah aku ke dalam**

**Ke dalam hangat dirimu**

**Bawalah aku ke sana**

**Menari dalam pelukan… mu !**

Sasuke mundur sedikit dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

_**Engkau bunga jiwaku…**_

_**Hasrat semakin terbang**_

_**Melayang ke langit cinta**_

_**Andai sejauh itu**_

_**Kau inginkan diriku, ku kan hanya untukmu…**_

Sasuke kembali lagi maju ke depan.

_**Bawalah aku ke dalam**_

_**Ke dalam hangat dirimu**_

_**Bawalah aku ke sana**_

_**Menari dalam pelukan…**_

Neji yang berlaku juga sebagai backsound ikut menyanyi mengiringi Sasuke.

_**Bawalah aku ke dalam**_

_**Ke dalam hangat dirimu**_

_**Bawalah aku ke sana**_

_**Menari dalam pelukan…**_

_**Wou wou wou… **_

_**Wou wou wou…**_

_**Wou wou wou…**_

_**Menari dalam pelukan…**_

_**Bawalah aku ke dalam**_

_**Ke dalam hangat dirimu**_

_**Bawalah aku ke sana**_

_**Menari dalam pelukan… aaan… mu**_

Sasuke mundur dan mendekati penyangga mic.

_**Wou'o… Ye'ah…**_

_**Engkau… Bunga jiwaku…**_

Seketika suara tepuk tangan tumpah ruah dalam sekejap, mengisi ramainya suasana di dalam balai itu. Sasuke membungkuk, lalu bangkit kembali sambil mengangkat mic tinggi-tinggi. Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, dan Kiba tertawa kecil atas keberhasilan pertama penampilan mereka. Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dan kemudian memasangkan mic nya lagi ke penyanggannya.

"Terima kasih semuanya !"

Kembali, suara teriakan para supporter terdengar meriah. Ramai sekali ! Sakura kagum melihat Sasuke yang barusan tadi bernyanyi, dalam hatinya dia sangat memuji kehebatan kekasihnya itu.

"Sasuke… Kau hebat ! Kau tampil gemilang !", kagum Sakura dalam hati.

Di sisi lain, teman-teman Naruto pun kagum akan penampilan Sasuke.

"Wah ! Sasuke hebat sekali, bravo !", seru Lee dengan semangat '45.

"Hem…", gumam Shino tak berkomentar.

"Yah, lumayan bagus juga si Uchiha itu. Hehehe… ", ujar Kankurou.

"Iya ya, penampilannya keren. Naruto, bagaimana dengan penampilan Sasuke ? Hebat kan ?", tambah Gaara, kemudian dia bertanya pada Naruto.

Naruto diam mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, tapi tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum sinis.

"Yah, lumayan.", jawab Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah Gaara.

Naruto menatap tajam pada Sasuke yang berada di atas panggung, kemudian dia melihat ke belakang. Dia melihat Sakura yang terkagum-kagum melihat penampilan Sasuke, lalu dia melihat ke Sasuke lagi.

"_Kau memang hebat sahabat, dalam menarik perhatian kau memang hebat. Tapi apa kau bisa sehebat itu dalam urusan cinta, hah ?"_, gumam Naruto dalam hati, iri.

Next Chapter

Chapter 5

_Disaat menyanyikan lagu kedua, Sasuke turun dari panggung. Lalu dia berjalan ke deretan kursi penonton, dia menuju ke tempat Sakura. Sakura terheran-heran ketika Sasuke menuju tempatnya berada, dan ketika Sasuke sampai di tempatnya dia merasa dadanya berdebar-debar. Sasuke membungkuk lalu mencium punggung tangannya…_

"_Maukah kau bernyanyi denganku, Sakura ?"_

--x--

Dzing ! Bener kan panjangnya hampir sama kayak part sebelumnya ? Khu khu khu khu… Oh ya, sebenarnya summary next chapter di part kemarin itu salah. Salah tulis ! Harusnya itu untuk chapter… ya pokoknya ntar tau lah. Maafkan atas kesalahanku yang bego ini.. sampe salah nulis buat summary next chapter nya ! Huwa ! –nangis- O yeah, tau kan lagu apa yang dinyanyi-in Sasuke tadi ? Itu lagunya Yovie & Nuno, bagus deh klo kalian denger lagu itu. Terasa enaknya nada-nada lagu yang bersemangat itu… -halah-

Ya udah, gak usah basa-basi. Tolong review ya, kasih saran ma kritik juga boleh. Sumpah, sebenernya aku ngerjain fic ini dalam keadaan gak beres alias lagi flu. Review ya !

**Thank berat !**

Azumi Uchiha


	8. Chap 5 : Hadiah Terindah

Aha ! Ke-update juga fic ini, hehe… Langsung aja ya, gak usah basa-basi –halah- lagi. Makasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca dan me-review fic ini, aku terharu sekali.. hiks hiks… -yah kumat- :D

Disclaimer : Baca aja disclaimer chapter kemaren.. (karena masih ada hubungan antara chap ini dengan chap kemaren)

* * *

Chapter 5

**Hadiah Terindah**

Semua bersorak meneriaki nama Shinobi Boys setelah Sasuke menyanyi, namun ini belum berakhir. Karena masih ada sesuatu yang akan mengejutkan lagi. Sasuke mendekat ke penyangga mic dan menatap semua orang yang berada didalam balai itu.

"Terima kasih semuanya ! Apa kalian menikmatinya ?!", seru Sasuke kepada semua penonton.

Penonton tambah ramai dan bersorak, "Ya !"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari mereka semua. Lalu, dia menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang dikontak oleh Sasuke, kemudian dia melihat jari sang vokalis. **V**, begitulah jari yang dibentuk Sasuke. Shikamaru mengerti, dan mengarahkan maksudnya pada Kiba, Chouji, dan Neji.

"Hei kalian bertiga ! Kita masuk lagu kedua !", Shikamaru memberitahu mereka dengan perlahan.

Semua mengangguk dan kembali bersiap dengan alat musiknya. Shikamaru mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Sasuke, semua beres. Nada pembuka sedikit demi sedikit mulai terdengar, lalu disambut kembali oleh sorakan para supporter.

Sakura yang tadi terkagum-kagum, berubah raut wajahnya menjadi penasaran. Penasaran, lagu apa yang akan dibawakan Shinobi Boys selanjutnya. Sakura menyenggol tangan Ino yang ada disampingnya, yang disenggol malah protes.

"Ada apa sih ?!", respon Ino marah.

"Eh.. jangan marah dulu dong ! Aku mau tanya, kira-kira Sasuke bakal nyanyi lagu apa lagi ya ??", balas Sakura sambil mengelus bahu Ino agar sedikit tenang.

"Mana aku tahu, kan cuma dia yang tahu. Kita sih… mana boleh tahu.", Ino menjawab sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Oh… gitu.."

Sakura menatap lekat-lekat Sasuke yang berada di atas panggung, yang sepertinya akan menyanyi lagi. Nada pembuka mulai dimainkan, dan Sasuke melepas lagi mic dari penyangganya. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, sepertinya dia tahu lagu ini.

"Eh.. lagu ini kan…", gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Kali ini, dia melihat Sasuke yang turun dari panggung sambil membawa mic. Penonton (terutama para fan girls Sasuke) mulai menyerbu Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke bawah panggung. Sakura berdiri melihat itu, khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu. Tapi untunglah, para petugas berhasil menghalau para penonton yang menyerbu Sasuke.

Sasuke terus berjalan sampai ke sebuah tangga kecil di tengah antara dua baris kursi penonton yang lama-kelamaan naik (seperti di bioskop). Sasuke menaiki tangga itu dan terus naik. Sakura merasa bingung dengan perlakuan Sasuke, mau apa dia ? Lama-kelamaan, Sasuke sudah hampir mendekati deretan kursi Sakura. Dan kemudian, Sasuke berhenti tepat didekat Sakura. Di deretan kursi bagian tengah, disitulah Sasuke berhenti.

Sasuke menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura dan menatap Sakura lekat. Sakura berdebar-debar sekaligus malu melihat Sasuke sekarang berada di depannya, pasalnya semua penonton terdiam sambil melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Sasuke… sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?! Aku malu !", benak Sakura mulai bersuara dalam hati.

Sasuke sedikit mencondongkan badannya, lalu meraih tangan Sakura yang seputih salju. Kemudian, dikecupnya tangan kekasihnya itu. Dalam sekejap, wajah Sakura memerah seperti apel saking malunya. Dan tak luput juga, dadanya semakin berdebar-debar. Sasuke menatap lembut pada matanya, dan tersenyum.

"Dengan ini, aku ingin meminta izin.", kata Sasuke menjeda.

Semua penonton terheran mendengar perkataan Sasuke, lalu mereka diam kembali.

"Maukah kau bernyanyi bersamaku, Sakura ?"

--x--

Bush ! Wajah Sakura tambah memerah, malu sekali. Para penonton terperangah mendengar Sasuke, mungkin mereka (para fan girls) berpikir, "Kenapa gadis itu yang dipilih ?! Bukan aku ??".

Sakura gugup mendengar permintaan Sasuke. Mulutnya setengah terbuka, ingin menjawabnya. Tapi rasa gugup masih menyerangnya, akhirnya yang dia lakukan adalah menarik nafas. Dia jadi teringat sewaktu Sasuke mengungkapkan cinta padanya dulu, seperti terulang kembali. Sakura menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya.

"Ehm.. iya, aku mau."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar Sakura mau menerima ajakannya. Lalu, dibawanya Sakura ke atas panggung. Nada pembuka yang temponya tadi diperlahan, sekarang berubah sesuai dengan lagu aslinya. Sakura akhirnya tahu lagu ini. Mereka berdua sekarang berada diatas panggung, Sasuke memberikan mic nya pada Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke mengambil mic lagi pada Shikamaru. Sasuke mendekati Sakura, dan berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Ini sebagai tanda maafku atas yang tadi, kau hafal dengan lirik lagu ini kan ?", Sasuke berbisik pada Sakura, ternyata lagu ini sebagai tanda maaf atas insiden di backstage tadi.

"Oh begitu, haha… tentu saja aku hafal, ini kan lagu favoritku.", jawab Sakura perlahan sambil tersenyum riang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau kau sangat menyukai lagu ini, kau pasti tahu urutan nyanyian-nya. Oke, kita mulai !", balas Sasuke juga perlahan.

Lampu sorot mulai menyoroti mereka berdua, dan sorak-sorak kembali terdengar.

_**Na na na… Na na na na…**_

_**Na na na… Na na na na…**_

Suara Sakura mulai terdengar, menyanyi dengan indahnya.

_**Sejak melihatmu**_

_**Ku jatuh hati padamu**_

_**Saat mengenalmu**_

_**Semakin ku ingin kamu**_

_**Maukah engkau**_

_**Menemani aku…**_

Sasuke mendekati Sakura, dan maju ke depan panggung.

_**Hari ku indah**_

_**Dua hati kan bersatu**_

_**Hari ku indah**_

_**Dua langkah menjadi satu**_

_**Andai aku dan kamu**_

_**Bersama selalu…**_

_**Na na na… Na na na na…**_

_**Na na na… Na na na na…**_

Kini, Sasuke yang menyanyi sambil menggengam tangan Sakura.

_**Saat kau menatapku**_

_**Aku jadi salah tingkah**_

_**Kau genggam tanganku**_

_**Berdebar-debar jantungku**_

Giliran Sakura, dia menyanyi sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

_**Maukah engkau**_

_**Menemani aku…**_

Mereka berdua berdiri saling membelakangi, lalu tangan kiri Sasuke dan tangan kanan Sakura disatukan. Dan tangan mereka diayun-ayunkan perlahan.

_**Hari ku indah**_

_**Dua hati kan bersatu**_

_**Hari ku indah**_

_**Dua langkah menjadi satu**_

_**Andai aku dan kamu**_

_**Bersama selalu…**_

_**Na na na… Na na na na…**_

_**Na na na… Na na na na…**_

Mereka berdua melepaskan tangan, dan berjalan menjauh.

_**Dan bila kau tak ada**_

_**Mengapaku memikirkanmu**_

Mereka kemudian menghadap serentak, tapi masih dalam keadaan menjauh. Lalu mengangkat lengan perlahan

_**Apakah engkau juga**_

_**Memikirkan aku…**_

Mereka berdua berlari kecil hingga mereka mendekat lagi, dan mereka kembali bergandengan tangan.

_**Hari ku indah**_

_**Dua hati kan bersatu**_

_**Hari ku indah**_

_**Dua langkah menjadi satu**_

_**Andai aku dan kamu**_

_**Bersama selalu…**_

Sakura terus menyanyikan lirik pembuka, sambil menari-nari mengelilingi Sasuke. Dan ketika dia akan menjeda nyanyiannya, Sasuke menangkapnya sehingga mereka berpelukan (pose memeluk dari belakang).

_**Sejak melihatmu**_

_**Ku jatuh hati padamu**_

_**Saat mengenalmu**_

_**Semakin ku ingin kamu…**_

Lagu selesai. Sorakan kembali terdengar di seluruh penjuru balai, ramai sekali. Apalagi geng cheerleaders dan Itachi bersama kawan-kawannya. Geng basket sebenarnya juga bersorak riang, yang tidak mennyorak hanya satu orang saja. Ya, sang ketua, Naruto.

"Sudahlah, tenang saja. Sebentar lagi ini akan berakhir.", gumam Naruto dalam hati.

--x--

Sasuke dan Sakura membungkuk memberi salam, mereka berdua kelihatan sangat senang. Kemudian, kedua mc acara naik ke atas panggung untuk membacakan acara selanjutnya.

"Wow ! Penampilan yang sangat hebat sekali ! Tepuk tangan untuk Shinobi Boys !", seru Seika mengajak semuanya bertepuk tangan.

Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum mendengar suara tepuk tangan yang membahana. Mereka bangga karena sudah memberikan yang terbaik.

"Baiklah, mari kita sambut grup band selanjutnya.", kata Rey yang akan membacakan acara selanjutnya.

Shinobi Boys dan Sakura pergi ke backstage. Ketika masuk, Asuma bertepuk tangan menyambut mereka.

"Hebat ! Hebat sekali ! Penampilan yang sungguh gemilang !", puji Asuma kepada Shinobi Boys.

"Terima kasih sensei, semua ini tidak akan berjalan lancar jika Sakura tidak terbujuk.", balas Sasuke sambil merangkul Sakura yang masih memerah wajahnya.

"Hoho… terima kasih ya, Sakura. Kau telah membantu kami, suaramu tadi juga oke.", Asuma berterima kasih pada Sakura.

"Sama-sama, Asuma-sensei.", ujar Sakura tersenyum.

Shinobi Boys akhirnya duduk di tempat mereka nongkrong tadi, Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berdampingan. Asuma memberikan botol air mineral pada mereka, ketika memberikan botol pada Sasuke dia bertanya.

"Sasuke, disaat kau bernyanyi tadi apa kepalamu merasa nyeri lagi ?", tanya Asuma khawatir sambil memberikan botol pada Sasuke juga Sakura.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Beruntung tadi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, hehe…", jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, jaga stamina mu ya !"

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu Asuma pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan nanar, merasa khawatir juga.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu ? Aku jadi khawatir…", kata Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke meneguk botol air mineralnya sampai setengah botol, kehausan. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Sakura, dilihatnya kekasihnya itu memandangnya terus-terusan. Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura, Sakura tersentak.

"Sakura, jangan melamun.", nasihat Sasuke sambil meneguk botol air nya lagi.

"Eh.. i.. iya, maafkan aku.", Sakura terbata-bata membalas, takut Sasuke marah lagi.

Setelah itu, mereka diam. Tidak bicara. Mungkin karena lelah sehabis bernyanyi tadi. Sakura yang merasa tak enak dengan keadaan seperti ini mulai angkat bicara, baru saja mau bicara Sasuke sudah bicara duluan.

"Oh ya Sakura, bagaimana perasaanmu tadi ?", tanya Sasuke sambil menutup matanya.

"Ah.. itu.. mendebarkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Aku gugup ketika kau memintaku untuk bernyanyi denganmu, aku malu tahu !", jawab Sakura jujur.

"Hahaha ! Begitu ya, ternyata benar dugaanku. Aku ingin tertawa ketika aku melihat wajahmu yang merah seperti stroberi. Haha…", Sasuke tertawa mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Ah ! Kau ini !"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara nada dering dari handphone Sasuke. Ada sms.

"Dari siapa lagi ini ?", tanya Sasuke dalam hati sambil membuka sms itu.

Sasuke membuka sms itu, dan…

**From : Aniki Itachi**

**Wow ! Kau hebat, Sasuke ! Kau ini layaknya pemain band terkenal, melakukan hal yang tidak diduga. Keren ! Salut deh buat kamu, hahaha !**

Sasuke sweatdropped membaca sms itu, ternyata dari kakaknya tercinta (?). Sakura sedikit mendekat ke Sasuke, mengintip isi sms yang dibaca Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sms dari siapa itu ?", tanya Sakura sambil sedikit memiringkan badannya, karena tidak kelihatan sms nya.

"Aniki, biasalah sms gak penting.", jawab Sasuke lalu memberikan hp nya pada Sakura.

Sakura membaca sms itu, kemudian tertawa kecil. Sasuke bingung mendengar tawa Sakura, apanya yang lucu ?

"Hei, kenapa kau tertawa hah ?", Sasuke bertanya dan merebut kembali hp nya.

"Hahahaha… Itu artinya nii-san sangat bangga padamu, Sasuke. Bukan seperti yang kau bilang tadi.", jawab Sakura tertawa.

"He ? Terserah kau lah…"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan meregangkan badannya yang terasa pegal. Dan dia mengulurkan tangannya didepan Sakura.

"Eh… mau apa lagi kau ?", tanya Sakura salting.

"Kita makan yuk ! Aku lapar nih, lagipula hari sudah petang. Kan acaranya sampai malam, ayo !", jawab Sasuke masih mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu, dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara siulan para personil Shinobi Boys (kecuali Sasuke).

"Suit suit ! Kencan nih yee… kok kita gak diajak-ajak ??", sembur Kiba menyiuli mereka berdua.

"Iya nih ! Mau makan kok yang diajak Sakura aja ?", Chouji protes, maklum karena dia sangat terobsesi pada makanan.

"Dasar kau ini.", Neji hanya berkomentar singkat.

"Hoahm… daripada makan mending tidur.", kata Shikamaru yang memang dijuluki "Si Raja Tidur".

Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya dan menggeleng, Sakura tersenyum geli mendengar ejekan jahil dari teman-teman segeng Sasuke.

"Hei kalian, protes apa iri karena tidak punya pacar sih ? Kalau mau makan sendiri saja, males lagi aku traktir kalian. Rugi !", Sasuke puas balas mengejek.

Semuanya menyoraki Sasuke, yang disoraki pun kabur membawa Sakura keluar dari backstage. Setelah keluar, mereka berdua pergi ke tempat parkir dan menuju dimana mobil Sasuke berada. Sesampainya di mobil, mereka berdua langsung naik ke dalamnya.

"Sakura, kita mau makan dimana nih ?", tanya Sasuke sambil memasang sit belt nya.

"Yang romantis ?", jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Hem… boleh juga, baiklah ayo kita kesana !"

Sasuke langsung memasukkan koplingnya, dan melaju tenang ke jalan yang ramai dipenuhi orang-orang yang pulang kerja (?).

--x--

Di balai, acara festival masih berlangsung. Sekarang giliran grup band dari sekolah lain yang tampil. Sejak penampilan Shinobi Boys usai, Sakura tidak kembali ke tempat duduknya. Itu membuat Ino dan yang lainnya merasa khawatir.

"Eh, Sakura kemana sih ? Kok nggak kesini lagi ya ?", tanya Ino pada Tenten yang berada disebelahnya.

"Mungkin dia sedang menuju kesini..", jawab Tenten pendek.

"Ah mana mungkin ! Masa lama banget sih ??", kata Ino menyangkal.

"Ya sudah, aku nggak tahu.", Tenten akhirnya mengalah pada Ino.

"Eh… mungkin saja, dia bersama Sasuke.", kata Hinata menyumbangkan jawaban.

Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar, lalu mereka ber-oh ria dengan kerasnya (mumpung yang lain sedang menyoraki grup band yang tampil).

"Wah, mungkin mereka sedang bermesraan kali ya. Hihihi…", kata Ino sambil tertawa terkikik-kikik.

"Hem.. hem..", Tenten menyilangkan tangan sambil mengangguk setuju.

--x--

Mobil "Honda Jazz" Sasuke memasuki parkir mobil di sebuah restoran. Setelah keluar dari mobil, mata Sakura terbelalak kagum.

"Wah… indah sekali..", katanya setengah berbisik.

"Kau menyukainya ya ? Ayo masuk !", Sasuke mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut.

Ketika mereka masuk, mereka disambut dengan ramah oleh dua pelayan. Dan mereka berdua mengambil meja yang berada di dekat tembok restoran. Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka, menanyakan pesanan. Setelah mencatat apa yang dipesan, pelayan itu pun beranjak pergi dari meja mereka. Sakura menerawang melihat isi restoran, sungguh indah. Banyak lampu yang menerangi restoran itu, dan tak luput juga sebuah grup musik klasik bermain musik disitu. Sungguh terasa nyaman, sangat romantis. Sakura tersenyum sendiri melihat keindahan restoran ini.

"Sasuke, kau tahu darimana restoran ini ?", tanya Sakura masih dengan rasa kekaguman.

"Oh… ceritanya sangat panjang.", jawab Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah sekitar.

"Apa maksudmu ?", tanya Sakura lagi, bingung.

"Sebelumnya, apa kau mau mendengar ceritaku ?"

"Heh ? Baiklah, aku ingin mendengarnya."

Sasuke menghela nafas, kedua tangannya disatukan untuk menopang dagunya. Sepertinya ceritanya panjang sekali, pikir Sakura saat itu.

"Hem.. begini. Restoran ini, sebenarnya sudah ada sejak kita belum lahir. Kira-kira, sewaktu orang tua kita masih muda dulu.", Sasuke memulai ceritanya.

"Uwah… lalu bagaimana seterusnya ?", balas Sakura dengan nada penasaran.

"Dulu, ayah dan ibuku pertama kali bertemu di restoran ini. Suatu hari, ayah sedang duduk sendirian disebuah meja dengan dua buah kursi. Waktu itu, restoran ini sangat padat sekali. Untung ayah mendapatkan tempat duduk, itu juga yang tersisa satu. Kemudian, datang seorang gadis menghampiri ayah. Ternyata itu adalah ibuku. Ibu ingin makan di restoran ini, tapi yang dilihatnya semua meja penuh. Namun ibu melihat salah satu meja yang salah satu kursinya kosong, itu adalah meja ayah.", cerita Sasuke panjang.

"He ? Terus ?", tanya Sakura masih dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ibu meminta pada ayah agar dia diperbolehkan duduk di meja ayah. Dan kebetulan sekali, ayah memperbolehkannya. Setelah itu, mereka berkenalan dan makan bersama. Tiga hari kemudian, mereka bertemu lagi di restoran ini. Akhirnya mereka makan bersama lagi. Dan lusa nya, mereka bertemu lagi. Dengan sering bertemu, mereka jadi sangat akrab. Setiap minggu mereka bisa bertemu dan makan bersama tiga kali. Lalu setengah tahun kemudian, ayah melamar ibu dan akhirnya mereka menikah.", jelas Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya.

Sakura kembali kagum mendengar cerita Sasuke, berarti restoran ini memang penuh dengan keberuntungan. Dilihat dari dekorasinya saja sudah membuat nyaman, seperti merasakan keberuntungan.

"Waktu aku masih berumur 10 tahun, aku dan aniki diajak kemari oleh ayah dan ibu. Dan mereka menceritakan bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu disini.", kata Sasuke menambahkan.

"Apa ? Jadi kau pernah kesini sebelumnya ya ?", tanya Sakura kaget.

"Iya, tentu saja."

Sakura terperangah mendengar jawaban Sasuke, seperti mendengar berita besar saja.

"Hebat sekali restoran ini ! Wah…", gumam Sakura dalam hati, dia tidak berhenti terkagum-kagum.

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat wajah Sakura penuh kekaguman, seperti baru pertama kali datang (memang benar kenyataaannya begitu).

"Hei, tampaknya kau senang sekali. Ada apa ?", tanya Sasuke sedikit jahil.

"Ah.. aku kagum dengan restoran ini, apalagi ditambah kisah cinta orang tuamu itu. Romantis sekali…", jawab Sakura sambil menopang dagunya (seperti Sasuke tadi) dan menutup matanya, berangan-angan.

"Haha.. romantis kan ? Inilah tempat yang tepat untuk orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, seperti kita.", ujar Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

Sakura memandang Sasuke tertahan, kemudian membalas senyum Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, pelayan yang membawakan pesanan pun datang. Setelah pelayan pergi, mereka berdua makan dengan riang.

--x--

Setelah makan, mereka pun masih berdiam di restoran itu. Menikmati indahnya petang yang berganti menjadi malam. Suara musik klasik mengalun di restoran itu, sungguh romantis. Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu dia melihat sekumpulan orang sedang berdansa di lantai dansa. Memang, di restoran ini sangat mewah. Dan biasanya selalu mengadakan pesta dansa setiap menjelang malam, dan itu boleh diikuti oleh siapa saja. Sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya (lagi) pada Sakura.

"Sakura, mari kita berdansa..", ajak Sasuke, layaknya seorang pangeran mengajak sang putri berdansa.

"Baiklah.", Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan mereka berdua pergi ke lantai dansa.

Seiring dengan musik, mereka semua yang ada dilantai dansa berdansa dengan gemulai. Melangkahkan kaki kesana kemari dengan lincah, sambil memutar badan dengan indah. Sasuke dan Sakura sangat menikmati pesta dansa itu, serasa di taman bunga. Mereka berdansa dengan indahnya, bersama dengan yang lain.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu…", bisik Sasuke disaat dansa.

"Aku juga, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu…", balas Sakura berbisik lalu tersenyum.

Pesta dansa itu menambah suasana hangat di dalam restoran itu, serasa di dalam istana. Mereka semua bergembira riang berdansa dan juga menyanyi. Sedikit dari para pengunjung bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Dansa pun berakhir, semua yang menontonnya bertepuk tangan meriah. Semua yang berdansa tersenyum dan kembali ke meja masing-masing. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan ke meja mereka, dan duduk kembali.

"Tadi menyenangkan sekali ya, Sasuke. Sangat menggembirakan !", kata Sakura dengan senang.

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan bilang begitu, haha..", ujar Sasuke tertawa kecil.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu gembira, senang sekali melihatnya. Sasuke merogoh kantong celananya, kemudian dia sedikit kaget. Ada sesuatu didalam kantong nya, apa itu ? Handphone ? Bukan. Itu adalah sesuatu yang akan diberikannya pada Sakura, sekaranglah saatnya waktu yang tepat.

"Sakura…", sahut Sasuke sambil merogoh kantong celananya.

"Iya, ada apa ?", Sakura menatap mata Sasuke.

"Ada hadiah.. yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

Sakura menjadi penasaran, sesuatu apa ? Akhirnya, Sasuke berhasil mengeluarkan sesuatu itu. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah, diperlihatkannya kotak itu pada Sakura. Sakura terbelalak tak percaya melihat kotak itu.

"Sasuke, kotak apa ini ?", tanya Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Bukalah."

Sakura membuka kotak kecil itu, ternyata isinya adalah sebuah kalung liontin hati. Sakura mengangkat kalung tersebut dari kotaknya, kalung itu memiliki dua buah rantai. Dia baru mengerti ketika melihat liontin hatinya, liontin hati itu bisa dipisah. Sasuke mengambil kalung itu dari Sakura dan melepas (lebih tepatnya membelah) liontin hati itu menjadi dua.

"Hatiku dan hatimu akan selalu menjadi satu.", kata Sasuke terpotong sambil membawa salah satu kalung ke belakang Sakura.

Sakura merasa gembira, karena kalung itu banyak dipakai oleh sepasang kekasih. Kalung liontin hati itu bagaikan jimat cinta, agar sepasang kekasih selalu saling mengingat.

"Dan kalung liontin ini, akan selalu meghubungkan hati kita berdua. Dimanapun, dan kapanpun.", lanjut Sasuke sambil melingkarkan kalung itu dileher Sakura dan memasangkannya perlahan.

Sasuke duduk kembali di hadapan Sakura. Sakura masih belum sadar dari kegembiraannya, dia memegang liontin hati yang ada setengah itu. Lalu dia tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, terima kasih ya ! Ini adalah hadiah terindah dalam seumur hidupku, sungguh.", kata Sakura berterima kasih sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke membalas senyuman Sakura. Kemudian, dia memakai kalung liontin yang satunya lagi dilehernya. Setelah itu, Sasuke mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Sakura.

"Berjanjilah, kita akan selalu bersama selamanya.", ujar Sasuke membuat perjanjian.

Sakura terdiam mendengar itu, tapi tak lama kemudian dia menerima uluran kelingking Sasuke. Mereka saling bercantelan.

"Aku janji.", jawab Sakura.

Mereka melepaskan kelingking mereka, lalu tersenyum bersamaan. Tiba-tiba, suara nada dering dari handphone Sasuke terdengar lagi. Ada telepon ternyata, Sasuke mengangkatnya.

"Halo !... Iya iya aku tahu… Aku akan segera kembali… dah !", kata Sasuke yang berbicara entah dengan siapa di telepon.

"Sasuke, siapa yang meneleponmu ?", tanya Sakura.

"Biasa, 'Raja Tidur' ngomel lagi. Kita pulang yuk !", jawab Sasuke sekaligus mengajak Sakura pulang.

"Ayo !"

Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri dari kursinya, Sakura merangkul lengan Sasuke. Dia merasa senang dengan hadiah yang diterimanya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat wajah riang kekasihnya itu.

--x--

* * *

Next Chapter

Chapter 6

_Saatnya Shinobi Boys tampil lagi untuk ketiga kalinya, kali ini mereka membawakan lagu yang sedikit slow. Dan lagu itu sangat menyindir Naruto. Lalu setelah Shinobi Boys selesai tampil, Sasuke merasakan nyeri kepalanya kambuh lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?_

* * *

Hore ! Selesai sehari, yippie ! –loncat kegirangan- Udah deh, jangan seneng dulu. Hehe… O ya, gimana dengan chapter ini ? Rasanya kok chapter ini sangat romantis sekali ya ? Mungkin gara-gara aku nonton "Barbie as 12 Dancing Princesses" kali ya, sekaligus denger lagu-lagu mellow. Haha ! :D Tadinya di chapter ini gak ada dansanya lho, tapi gara-gara nonton "itu" ya aku masukin aja deh scene dansanya. O yeah, aku mau berterima kasih dengan lagu-lagu yang setia menemaniku dalam membuat chapter ini.

Dua Hati Menjadi Satu (Gita Gutawa ft. Dafi)

My Heart Will Go On (Celline Dion)

Everytime (Britney Spears)

Life is Like A Boat (Rie Fu – Bleach OST)

Soba ni Iru Kara (Amadori – Naruto OST)

The Call (Regina Spektor)

Wakak, ngapain ditulis ya kayak beginian. Dasar… O ya, klo yang mau dengerin lagu-lagu ini silakan dengerin aja di playlist IMEEM ku. Ada sebagian yang belum di upload sih (bukan sebagian, emang belom), tapi ku-usahain upload semua –digetak, rese-. Tinggal ke profil ku aja, nanti ada link untuk menuju playlist IMEEM ku :) Dan juga, kalian tahu kan lagu yang dinyanyikan mereka berdua ? Yap, itu lagunya Gita Gutawa yang "Dua Hati Menjadi Satu". Lagu itu dan yang lainnya udah aku siapin dari awal cerita, itu juga aku sampe nanya ke temen-temenku (waktu kelas 8) cocok gak nih lagu. Haha..

Eh, kalian semua tahu kan tentang liontin yang dipake mereka berdua ? Itu lho, yang kata di iklan "Ponds Flawless White" itu. Yang kata liontin hatinya ngebelah dua itu, tahu kan ya ?? –cerewet banget ya aku-

Oke, sekian curhatnya. Dan untuk pembaca sekalian, tolong review ya ! Aku sangat berterima kasih banyak kepada yang sudah membaca dan juga me-review fic ku ini :)

**Thanks So Much For You All !**

Azumi Uchiha


	9. Chap 6 : Ada Apa Denganmu ?

Huwa… Sudah menunggu kurang lebih 3 minggu, akhirnya fic ini bisa ke-update. Makasih ya yang udah nungguin fic ini… O ya, dan maaf ya klo misalnya update rada telat. Kompie masuk ruang ICU (baca : rusak) ! Makanya author lain udah pada nanyain chap ini kayak nagih utang aja… -ditendang- Oke, langsung aja yo ! Makasih banyak yang udah baca ma review, thanks berat ! :)

Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto, (lagu yang dinyanyikan Sasuke) - d'Masiv

* * *

Chapter 6

**Ada Apa Denganmu ?**

Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang sudah kembali ke KCC, tepatnya di backstage tempat festival itu berada. Ternyata, Sasuke disuruh kembali oleh Shikamaru karena ada briefing sebentar dengan Asuma. Tahu hal itu, Sakura merasa tidak enak karena dia takut menggangu konsentrasi mereka. Maka itu, dia bicara pada Sasuke kalau dia ingin kembali ke bersama teman-temannya.

"Sasuke…", sahut Sakura yang ada dibelakang Sasuke.

"Ya, apa ?", Sasuke membalas.

"Aku… ingin kembali ke teman-temanku, lagipula tidak ada lagi kan yang harus dibicarakan ?", kata Sakura menyampaikan keinginannya.

"Oh… ya sudah. Tak apa kok."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar hal itu, lalu Sasuke pun membalas Sakura dengan senyuman juga. Akhirnya, Sakura keluar dari pintu backstage dan menuju ke kursi penonton. Kemudian, Sasuke focus kembali dengan keadaanya saat ini.

"Sasuke, ayo kemari !", panggil Chouji sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke dengan segera berjalan ke arah dimana Chouji berada, dilihatnya teman segengnya berkumpul bersama Asuma. Sepertinya semua sudah menunggu Sasuke.

"Hei, ada briefing apa sih ? Kayaknya resmi banget…", kata Sasuke menyahuti mereka.

"Halah… Kau ini bagaimana sih, makan aja lama banget !", Kiba mulai menyemburkan kejengkelannya.

"Heh, aku tuh harus menemani Sakura. Tadi kan aku marah-marah sama dia, itu sebagai pertanda maafku. Bisa tidak kau sabar sedikit ?!", balas Sasuke mulai panas.

"Tapi kau harus mementingkan penampilan kita nanti ! Bagaimana seandainya jika penampilan kita merosot turun ? Kan tidak enak sama yang menyupport kita, ngerti ?!", kata Kiba tak mau kalah.

Karena amarahnya memuncak, Sasuke berlari ke arah Kiba dan menarik baju Kiba. Asuma yang melihat itu segera melerai mereka berdua, begitu pula dengan yang lain.

"Hei, sudah kalian berdua ! Bukan saatnya kalian bertengkar disini !", hardik Asuma sambil memisahkan Sasuke dan Kiba.

Neji dan Shikamaru juga ikut melerai mereka berdua, akhirnya berkat mereka Sasuke dan Kiba bisa dipisahkan. Asuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat pertengkarann kecil tadi.

"Sasuke, Kiba, sekarang bukan saatnya kalian bertengkar. Kita disini untuk tampil membawa nama baik sekolah kita, mengerti ? Kita disini harus bekerjasama agar penampilan kita bisa lebih bagus lagi, maka itu kita harus berpikir jernih untuk menginginkan hal itu. Jadi, janganlah otak kalian dipakai untuk bertengkar !", nasihat Asuma panjang lebar.

Semuanya hanya diam mendengar nasihat senseinya itu, terutama Sasuke dan Kiba. Kalau sudah begini, pastinya Asuma akan menasihati mereka habis-habisan. Chouji yang sedari tadi diam, mulai angkat bicara.

"Eh… Asuma-sensei, katanya mau membicarakan sesuatu. Ada apa sih ?", Chouji memulai pembicaraan.

Asuma akhirnya jadi ingat dengan tujuannya tadi, dia agak lupa karena pertengkaran kecil tadi. Dengan wajah serius, Asuma mulai bicara.

"Begini, aku mau membiacarakan tentang penampilan terakhir kalian.", kata Asuma.

Semuanya mendengarkan dengan serius, semuanya serius menatap Asuma yang sedang berbicara pada mereka.

"Tadi, panitia penyelenggara bicara padaku. Dia mengusulkan, kita akan tampil lagi di akhir acara. Katanya, sebagai penutup acara.", ujar Asuma pada mereka semua.

Yang mendengar terkejut, lalu mereka berpikir. Berarti kalau mereka tampil paling terakhir, maka mereka akan pulang larut malam.

"Berarti… kita pulang malam-malam dong ?!", tanya Chouji dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Ya, benar.", Asuma menjawab singkat.

Mendengar jawaban Asuma, semuanya pun langsung mengeluh tak karuan. Mereka berharap untuk tampil lebih awal dari yang lain, tapi nyatanya ? Mereka harus tampil paling akhir di festival ini.

"Yah… Sensei, tidak bisa lebih awal apa ?", tanya Shikamaru mengeluh.

"Tidak bisa, itu permintaan panitia.", Asuma menjawab lagi.

"Yah…!! Harus minum cappucino 3 cangkir nih !", ujar Shikamaru sambil memegang dahinya, biasanya itulah yang dilakukannya ketika dia tidak ingin tidur.

Melihat semuanya mengeluh, Asuma menghela nafas. Susah juga mengatur mereka, pikirnya. Akhirnya, dia harus memberikan semangat kepada anak-anak didiknya itu.

"Hei, ayolah ! Kita harus tampil sempurna nanti ! Jangan mengeluh !", seru Asuma menyemangati mereka.

--x--

Di stage, masih terlihat beberapa grup band yang masih tampil. Dan masih juga terdengar sorak-sorai para penonton yang mendukung grup band mereka. Sakura kembali ke kursi dimana dia duduk tadi.

"Hah…", Sakura menghela nafas.

Ino terkejut ketika Sakura sudah berada di kursinya lagi, begitupula Tenten. Kalau Hinata dan Temari sih… sedang santai menonton grup band yang tampil itu.

"Eh, Sakura ! Kamu darimana aja ?!", sembur Ino penasaran.

"Iya iya ! Kamu habis dibawa kemana sama Sasuke ?", tambah Tenten.

Sakura menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya, ternyata benar dugaannya. Ketika di perjalanan pulang sehabis dari restoran tadi, Sakura berpikir pasti mereka akan menanyakan kemana dia pergi

"Aku tadi habis diajak makan di restoran sama Sasuke, kenapa ?", jawab Sakura singkat dan jelas.

"Apa ?!", Ino dan Tenten tambah terkejut lagi dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Kenapa sih ? Biasa aja dong !", ujar Sakura sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Wuah… pantas saja kamu tidak kembali kesini, diajak makan toh !", kata Ino.

"Ya tidak apa-apa kan ? Kamu iri ya, Ino ?", Sakura membalas dengan iseng.

"Hee… apa maksudmu ?!"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara MC memanggil grup band lainnya untuk tampil. Semuanya bertepuk tangan, itu membuat Ino jadi berhenti bicara pada Sakura. Dia melihat ke arah panggung dan…

"Kyaa !!!", jerit Ino sambil berdiri.

Sakura dan Tenten yang ada disampingnya (Ino duduk diantara mereka) menutup telinga mereka karena jeritan Ino yang keras. Hinata dan Temari kaget mendengar jeritan Ino.

"Aduh ! Kamu kenapa sih, Ino ?!", seru Temari kencang, karena semua penonton masih bersorak sorai.

"Euh… Ino…", Hinata ikut-ikutan, heran.

Ino yang baru menyadari kalau jeritannya membuat teman segengnya terheran-heran, langsung diam. Sakura dan Tenten akhirnya membuka telinganya.

"Hei, ada apa sih ?", tanya Sakura.

"Ih… itu… itu..!", jawab Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah panggung.

"Mana ?", tanya Tenten sambil memperhatikan grup band yang sedang tampil.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tenten langsung menggumam. Kemudian dia tertawa kecil.

"Oh… Jadi dia ya ?", terka Tenten sambil tertawa.

"Hem… Iya, itu dia.", Ino menjawab malu-malu.

"Hah ? Dia siapa sih ?", Sakura bertanya, pasalnya dia tidak tahu siapa "dia" sebenarnya.

"Sakura, kamu lihat deh yang bermain keyboard. Dia itu pacarnya Ino, namanya Sai.", kata Tenten menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura langsung melihat si pemain keyboard itu, seorang lelaki berkulit putih. Dan… sepertinya kelihatan ramah.

"Oh… jadi dia ya pacarmu ? Kok kamu nggak bilang sih ?!", ujar Sakura sedikit jengkel, dia kan pernah bertanya pada Ino tapi Ino tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Ah ! Apa sih ?! Sekarang kamu sudah tahu kan ? Ya sudah berarti…", balas Ino.

Sakura akhirnya tutup mulut, takutnya Ino akan ceplas ceplos tidak penting padanya.

--x--

Disudut lain, Naruto dan teman-temannya masih santai menikmati alunan lagu dari para pemain band. Apalagi Lee, yang masih bersemangat menonton festival ini. Yang lainnya hanya menonton dengan lesu, toh dari awal tidak selesai-selesai acaranya. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, Naruto kembali memainkan handphone-nya. Dan kembali lagi, dia melihat foto-foto dirinya bersama Sasuke dan Sakura. Saingannya, dan cintanya.

"Huh… kenapa harus begini ? Kenapa Sasuke yang beruntung mendapatkan Sakura ? Kenapa bukan aku ? Ah ! Sial !", Naruto kembali berkata dalam hati, kesal dan kesal.

Sekilas, Gaara melihat Naruto yang berwajah kesal. Kemudian dia kembali menonton festival itu. Tadinya dia ingin menanyakan keadaan Naruto, tapi dia tahu kalau Naruto sedang kesal hari ini.

"Pasti masalah itu lagi…", gumam Gaara dalam hati.

* * *

5 jam sudah berlalu, hari sudah mulai larut. Para supporter pun kelihatannya sedikit lelah karena berteriak terus. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 11 malam, ini adalah festival band dengan waktu terpanjang yang pernah diikuti Shinobi Boys. Sekarang, Shinobi Boys tinggal menunggu grup band terakhir yang tampil. Sehabis itu, mereka akan tampil sebagai penutup acara. Lalu, apakah Shinobi Boys masih kuat menahan rasa lelah dan kantuknya ?

"Haduh… lama ah !", Shikamaru mulai mengeluh kesal, dia sudah bosan menunggu lama dengan minum cappuccino 3 cangkir. Lebih malah, secangkir.

"Iya nih… ngantuk..", Chouji ikutan-ikutan mengeluh, tapi kelihatannya dia masih segar dengan keripik kentangnya.

Neji, Kiba, dan Sasuke hanya diam saja. Memang mereka merasa mengantuk, tapi mereka tidak mau mengecewakan sensei yang telah memberi mereka semangat. Akhirnya, mereka semua melihat grup band yang tampil tadi sudah masuk kembali ke backstage. Kemudian, terdengar Asuma memanggil mereka.

"Hei, kalian ! Saatnya tampil !", seru Asuma.

Dengan sedikit lesu, mereka berdiri dan menuju ke tempat Asuma. Lagi-lagi, Asuma melihat ke-tidak semangat-an dari mereka. Asuma menghela nafas.

"Kalian, ayolah semangat ! Lagu yang kalian mainkan nanti adalah yang paling bagus lho !", seru Asuma menyemangati mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, para personil Shinobi Boys kembali mendapatkan kejiwaannya bermusik. Apalagi Sasuke yang seorang vokalis. Akhirnya, tibalah saatnya mereka tampil.

--x--

Sakura dan teman-temannya sudah lelas menunggu, malah Hinata tertidur dibahu Temari. Ino dan Tenten mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Aduh… kok band dari sekolah kita gak tampil-tampil ya ? Ngantuk…", keluh Ino sambil menguap.

Sakura yang kelihatannya masih segar hanya terdiam sambil menatap ke stage. Sebenarnya dia juga mempunyai keluhan yang sama dengan Ino, mengantuk. Tapi dia tidak mau melewatkan penampilan terakhir Shinobi Boys. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara kedua MC memanggil grup band selanjutnya.

"Wah wah… sepertinya kita semua disini sudah mulai mengantuk ya !", kata Rey.

"Ya, betul. Untuk itu, kita segarkan kembali suasana ini. Sebagai penutup acara, kita tampilkan…", sambung Seika

"Shinobi Boys !!!", seru Seika dan Rey bersamaan.

Ketika mendengar nama grup band itu, semuanya (apalagi pendukung dari sekolah itu sendiri) bersorak riang dan bertepuk tangan. Sepertinya, inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu mereka. Lampu sorot mulai menyoroti stage itu, dan terlihatlah para personil dari grup band Shinobi Boys.

"Selamat malam semua !", lagi-lagi Sasuke kembali melemparkan sapaannya.

Sapaan Sasuke disambut meriah oleh para penonton, heboh sekali. Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian dia menerawang semua penonton yang ada disitu. Semua masih terlihat seperti tadi. Sakura masih di tempatnya berada, kemudian dia baru melihat kakaknya bersama teman-temannya. Dan guru-guru di sekolah dan juga di les, dan… hei !

"Naruto…", gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Kini, sahabat sekaligus saingannya itu terlihat di depan matanya. Dan Sasuke menyadari, bahwa lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya persis sama dengan masalahnya kali ini. Maka itu, dia harus menghayati lagu tersebut.

"Baiklah semua, pasti kalian sudah bosan kan menunggu ? Langsung saja, kami akan memainkan sebuah lagu terakhir. Dan, lagu ini kupersembahkan kepada sahabat terdekatku.", kata Sasuke sebelum memulai menyanyi.

Dilihatnya, Naruto memasang muka tajam padanya. Itu berarti, Sasuke berhasil merespon Naruto. Setelah itu, Sasuke memberi komando kepada yang dibelakang untuk memulai alunan musik. Kemudian, Sasuke kembali mengarah kepada penonton. Matanya dipejamkan, agar dia bisa menhayati lagu itu.

_**Kuakui ku sangat sangat menginginkanmu**_

_**Tapi kini ku sadar ku di antara kalian**_

_**Aku tak mengerti**_

_**Ini semua harus terjadi**_

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap tajam kepada para penonton.

_**Kuakui ku sangat sangat mengharapkanmu**_

_**Tapi kini ku sadar ku tak akan bisa**_

_**Aku tak mengerti**_

_**Ini semua harus terjadi**_

_**Lupakan aku kembali padanya**_

_**Aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu**_

_**Kucintaimu tak berarti bahwa**_

_**Ku harus memilikimu selamanya**_

_**Aaa… aaa…**_

Sasuke melepaskan mic dari penyangganya dan berjalan ke depan stage.

_**Kuakui ku sangat sangat menginginkanmu**_

_**Tapi kini ku sadar ku di antara kalian**_

_**Aku tak mengerti**_

_**Ini semua harus terjadi**_

_**Lupakan aku kembali padanya**_

_**Aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu**_

_**Kucintaimu tak berarti bahwa**_

_**Ku harus memilikimu selamanya**_

Sasuke menerawang melihat para penonton. Dilihatnya, Sakura meyaksikannya dengan senyuman. Dan Naruto, yang menyaksikannya dengan tatapan tajam.

_**Oh… Aku tak mengerti**_

_**Ini semua harus terjadi…**_

_**Lupakan aku kembali padanya**_

_**Aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu**_

_**Kucintaimu tak berarti bahwa**_

_**Ku harus memilikimu selamanya**_

Sasuke mundur dan kembali ke peyangga mic. Dia memejamkan matanya, menghayati lagu yang dinyanyikan.

_**Lupakan aku kembali padanya**_

_**Aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu**_

_**Kucintaimu tak berarti bahwa**_

_**Ku harus memilikimu selamanya**_

_**Aaa.. Aaa..**_

_**Aaa.. Aa…**_

Lagu usai, semua bertepuk tangan. Sasuke tersenyum melihat respon dari para penonton, bangga akan penampilan grup bandnya kali ini.

"Terima kasih semuanya !", seru Sasuke kepada mereka.

Setelah itu, dia beranjak pergi dari stage. Sekilas, dia melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat kesal padanya.

--x--

Naruto yang diberikan tatapan kemenangan oleh Sasuke, merasa diremehkan. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan sindiran tadi. Lagu itu, memang sama persis dengan masalah terhadap kedua sahabatnya itu. Bukan, saingannya dan cintanya. Naruto berdiri, itu membuat teman-temannya kebingungan.

"Naruto, mau kemana ?", tanya Gaara.

"Ayo pulang. Lagipula acaranya sudah selesai kan ?", jawab Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah Gaara.

"Eh tapi…", ujar Lee.

"Ayo pulang ! Kalau kalian tidak mau, ya sudah. Aku saja yang pulang, kalian pulang sendiri saja.", seru Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Melihat itu, Gaara langsung menyusul Naruto.

Di tempat Sakura, Sakura merasa aneh dengan lagu yang dimainkan Sasuke tadi. Rasanya ada yang beda.

"Sasuke… ketika dia menyanyikan lagu itu, sepertinya dia sangat mendalaminya. Tadi juga… sahabat terdekat, apa maksudnya ?", beribu tanda tanya muncul di pikiran Sakura.

Terdengar suara MC, menutup acara. Dan setelah itu, semua penonton bubar. Sakura dan teman-temannya sengaja berdiam diri dulu, agar mereka bisa keluar tanpa berdesak-desakan. setelah semua penonton sudah bubar, mereka baru beranjak dari situ.

"Hei !"

Sakura merasa ada yang memanggilnya, dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah, Itachi-niisan !", kata Sakura tersenyum.

Itachi menghampiri Sakura, kemudian dia bertanya.

"Eh, mau pulang nih ?", tanya Itachi.

"Iya, sudah larut malam.", jawab Sakura singkat.

"Oh gitu… gimana kalau kita ke backstage menemui Sasuke ?", tanya Itachi lagi mengusulkan.

"Benar juga, lagipula Sasuke kan mau mengantarkanku pulang.", Sakura akhirnya setuju dengan Itachi.

"Ayo !"

Sakura dan teman-temannya bersama Itachi (dan teman-teman) pergi ke backstage dimana Sasuke bersama yang lainnya berada.

* * *

"Hebat ! Bagus sekali !", Asuma memuji mereka sambil bertepuk tangan.

Para personil Shinobi Boys hanya menyunggingkan senyum, pertanda mereka merasa bangga dengan penampilannya kali ini.

"Meskpiun dinyanyikan dengan sederhana, tapi… itu sungguh penghayatan yang bagus !", tambah Asuma lagi.

"Hehe… itu sih belum seberapa, iya nggak, Sasuke ?", balas Shikamaru sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Ya.. begitulah..", jawab Sasuke singkat.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke merasakan ada yang aneh padanya. Pandangannya sedikit buyar, dan berputar-putar. Dan dia baru menyadari, bahwa…

**Sakit kepalanya kambuh.**

Sasuke memegang kepalanya, menahan rasa senut yang menyerangnya sekarang. Dia akhirnya menahan dirinya dengan memegang sebuah kursi. Asuma yang melihat Sasuke memegang kepalanya, langsung menghampirinya.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa ? Apa kau baik-baik saja ?!", tanya Asuma khawatir.

"Akh… kepalaku…", Sasuke sedikit mengeluh kesakitan.

Disaat itu, Itachi, Sakura, dan yang lainnya datang. Itachi yang melihat adiknya seperti itu, langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Begitu juga Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa hah ?!", kaget Itachi sambil menatap khawatir pada adiknya.

Tak lama kemudian, tubuh Sasuke terkulai lemas, tapi tidak pingsan. Untung saja ada Asuma yang menahannya.

"Sasuke !", seru Sakura, dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan orang yang disayanginya itu.

Asuma dibantu dengan Itachi memapah Sasuke ke sebuah sofa yang ada di backstage itu. Kemudian, Sasuke disandarkan ke sofa itu. Sakura segera duduk disamping Sasuke, dia memegang tangan Sasuke erat.

"Sasuke, ada apa denganmu ? Bertahanlah…", kata Sakura dalam hati.

Itachi sedikit membungkukkan badannya, lalu bicara pelan-pelan pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kepalamu sakit lagi hah ?", tanya Itachi ditelinga Sasuke

"I.. iya..", jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dimana obatmu ?", tanya Itachi lagi.

"Itu.. ada di.. Sakura.."

Itachi langsung menatap Sakura yang sedang khawatir akan keadaan Sasuke.

"Sakura..", sahut Itachi.

"Eh iya, ada apa ?", jawab Sakura.

"Kau yang memegang obat Sasuke kan ?", Itachi bertanya lagi.

"Iya, aku memegangnya."

Sakura langsung mengeluarkan obat Sasuke dari dalam tas kecilnya, kemudian dia memberikannya pada Itachi. Itachi meminta air minum kepada Asuma, lalu Asuma memberikan sebotol air mineral. Itachi kemudian membuka tutup botol dan membukakan obat untuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ayo minum obat dulu.", bujuk Itachi sambil memberikan obat dan air mineral kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil obat dan air mineral itu dan langsung meminumnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke kembali menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak apa-apa ?", tanya Sakura pelan.

"Euh… aku tidak apa-apa, sakit kepalaku sudah baikan sekarang.", jawab Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya.

Semua yang ada disitu menghela nafas lega, terutama para personil Shinobi Boys yang lain.

"Hah… mengagetkan saja.", kata Shikamaru sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

Sekarang, mereka bisa tenang. Itachi berdiri, lalu menghampiri ketiga temannya. Dia menyuruh Kisame, Sasori, dan Deidara untuk pulang duluan. Mereka menurut dan akhirnya pulang. Itachi kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau bawa mobil kan ? Mana kuncinya ? Biar aku yang mengendarainya.", tanya Itachi pada Sasuke.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari kantong celananya lalu dia berikan pada Itachi.

"Thanks ! Sakura..", Itachi berterima kasih lalu menyahuti Sakura.

"Ada apa, niisan ?", balas Sakura.

"Ehm… tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku menganggu kalian berdua ? Katanya mau pulang bareng kan.", tanya Itachi sambil memainkan kunci mobil.

"Hah ? Tentu saja tidak apa-apa ! Tak usah tanya begitu niisan, ada-ada saja.", jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang sekarang ya ?"

Sakura mengangguk tanda setuju. Lalu, Itachi berjalan menghampiri Asuma. Meminta izin untuk pulang.

"Oh iya, silakan ! Aku yakin, Sasuke pasti kelelahan gara-gara festival ini. Maaf ya, Itachi.", kata Asuma memperbolehkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, sensei. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang ya.", Itachi mohon diri dan berjalan ke tempat Sasuke.

Dilihatnya, Sasuke yang masih lemas. Juga Sakura yang masih mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Itachi kembali membungkukkan badannya dan bicara pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau bisa berjalan kan ?", tanya Itachi.

"Iya, aku bisa kok.", Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Ayo kita pulang, kalau masih sakit biar aku memapahmu."

Itachi membantu Sasuke berdiri, dan kelihatannya Sasuke mampu berjalan. Itachi meminta Sakura untuk membantu Sasuke berjalan sampai ke tempat parkir.

--x--

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah berada di mobil. Sasuke didudukkan di kursi belakang bersama Sakura, sedangkan Itachi yang menyetir. Setelah itu, perlahan-lahan mobil berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota yang dingin. Sakura kembali memegang tangan Sasuke. Sungguh, tadi dia sangat khawatir. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke. Dan baru pertama kali ini, dia melihat Sasuke merasakan sakit kepalanya.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu ? Aku jadi khawatir kalau kau begini terus…", benak Sakura dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sampailah mobil itu di depan pagar putih rumah Sakura. Sakura keluar dari mobil dan melihat ke jendela mobil yang dibuka Itachi.

"Itachi-niisan, makasih sudah mengantarku. Dan bilang pada Sasuke, terima kasih juga ya.", kata Sakura berterima kasih pada Itachi dan Sasuke yang tertidur.

"Iya, sama-sama. Istirahat ya, sudah malam lho !", balas Itachi.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu, mobil Itachi dan Sasuke pergi dari rumahnya. Sakura segera memasuki pagar rumah, sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja kan ?"

--x--

Next Chapter

Chapter 7

_Besok adalah hari dimana undangan pesta akan dibagikan. Sakura dan Sasuke berputar-putar mengelilingi sekolah hanya untuk membagikan undangan saja. Lalu, bagaimana jadinya ketika Sakura memberikan undangan pada Naruto ?_

--x--

Huwahahaha !! Alhamdulillah, selesai buk ! Akhirnya setelah mengetik dari jam 6 pagi sampai jam setengah 10, selesai juga… Eh nggak deng, aku mulai ngetik dari hari jumat abis magrib. Trus diterusin deh pagi-pagi hari sabtu, hehe… O ya, kayaknya udah ketebak ya lagu terakhir yang dinyanyikan Sasuke. Haha… sudah direkomendasikan bersama teman-temanku di sekolah, ternyata pas lagunya. Mantep dah…

Eh iya, sekali lagi maaf untuk kalian yang udah nunggu chap ini. Maaf ya… Dan ini dia chap yang kalian tunggu-tunggu ! O ya, kayaknya mulai dari chap besok fic ini kan sampai ke pertengahan cerita. Tapi gak tau juga deh, soalnya kalau diliat dari tulisanku di buku –padahal mah kertas yang dirobek tengahnya- bisa mencapai belasan chapter. Tapi liat aja deh nanti, makanya ikutin terus fic ini ya ! –sok iye-

* * *

**PROMOSI**

Para SasuSaku fans, ikutan gabung yuk ! Di…

**The WinterBlossom – SasuSaku Fansite**

Fansite buatan **Blackpapillon** ini jangan dilewatkan, di site ini kita bisa ngomong apa aja tentang SasuSaku. **ONLY FOR SASUSAKU FANS !** Gak SasuSaku ? Ke laut aja deh… -ditendang- Klo mau gabung klik aja link nya di profilku, nanti kamu akan merasakan aura SasuSaku yang sangat menakjubkan… -lebay-

* * *

P.S. buat Blackpapillon : Neechan, promosi ku gimana ? Bagus nggak ? –nyengir-

Okeh, segitu aja dulu. Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review ! Eh, jangan lupa dong review chap ini. Oke ? –wink-

**Thanks berat !**

Azumi Uchiha


	10. Chap 7 : Tugas Melelahkan

Hem.. Akhirnya update ! XD Setelah menunggu inspirasi selama satu bulan dan membaca salah satu fanfic SasuSaku –tragedy pula, beuh!-, semangatku untuk update kembali membara ! Oke, gak usah basa-basi. Silakan baca setelah itu jangan lupa REVIEW ya… Maaf udah buat kalian menunggu lama, nyari inspirasi dulu. Hehe… :) -jadi inget koran Sindo, hoho..-

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisihimoto

* * *

Chapter 7

**Tugas Melelahkan**

Pagi mulai tiba. Terdengar suara cicit burung-burung di luar jendela, menyambut pagi yang cerah. Matahari pun mulai terbit sedikit demi sedikit dari arah timur, memunculkan cahaya yang hangat bagi dunia. Embun subuh perlahan-lahan hilang disinari cahaya matahari, berubah jadi setetes air yang jatuh dari daun.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, sudah pagi. Dia melihat ke jendela kamarnya yang tirainya sudah dibuka, sinar matahari pun menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sasuke menghela nafas, pasti ini kerjaan Itachi. Padahal, dia lebih suka jika disaat dia bangun lampu masih menyala dan tirai masih tertutup. Lebih tenang menurutnya. Tapi ini ? Tirai sudah terbuka lebar-lebar, ditambah dengan suara cicitan burung yang berada di pohon dekat jendela kamarnya.

Setelah kesadarannya sudah terkumpul semua, Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Namun ketika dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur…

"Auwh.."

Sasuke meringis, kepalanya terasa senut. Tapi dicobanya untuk tenang dan merilekskan kepalnya, dan rasa senut itu pun hilang begitu saja. Setelah itu, dia pergi ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya di wastafel. Ditatapnya wajahnya yang basah di cermin. Heran, dia merasa heran. Sakit kepala macam apa yang menyerangnya akhir-akhir ini ? Dia tidak tahu sakit kepala itu datang darimana. Seingatnya, rasa sakit itu pernah dirasakannya sewaktu masih kelas 3 SMP dan setelahnya tidak pernah dia rasakan lagi. Tapi sakit kepala itu kambuh ketika dia mulai aktif di grup band. Setiap dia terlalu konsentrasi pada lagu, ada saja waktu untuk sakit kepala itu menyerangnya. Jadi membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

Tapi toh, dia jadi terbiasa dengan sakit kepala langganannya itu. Setiap dia latihan, dia selalu membawa obat penghilang rasa sakit yang dibeli Itachi. Ya, yang dibeli Itachi. Kadang-kadang dia ingin sekali membeli obat itu sendiri, tapi Itachi melarangnya. Alasannya, karena jenis obat itu hanya kakaknya saja yang tahu.

Setelah mencuci wajahnya, Sasuke pergi ke ruang makan. Terlihat Itachi sedang memasak sesuatu. Melihat Itachi memasak, dia jadi ingat dengan almarhumah ibunya. Kira-kira disaat dia masih SD, dia melihat Itachi diajari memasak oleh ibunya. Saat itu, Itachi sedang belajar memasak telur dadar. Tapi, karena kelamaan didiamkan di penggorengan (mana dibaliknya lama pula), jadilah telur itu gosong. Dan akhirnya dia menertawakan Itachi, jadilah kejar-kejaran antar kakak beradik tersebut.

Tapi, lama kelamaan Itachi bisa dibilang koki. Atau mungkin chef. Kakaknya jadi ahli dalam memasak, sejak orang tuanya meninggal. Dan masakannya pun enak-enak, sama seperti masakan ibunya.

Ketika Sasuke masuk ke ruang makan, Itachi menyapanya sambil memotong sayuran.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke !"

Sasuke membalas sapaan kakaknya dengan malas, "Pagi juga..".

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu ? Sakit kepalamu terasa lagi tidak ?", tanya Itachi sambil memotong sayuran lagi, kali ini yang dipotongnya adalah tomat.

"Entahlah, tadi terasa sedikit tapi lama-lama hilang. Hah… Dasar sakit kepala aneh.", Sasuke menjawab sembari duduk di meja makan, melihat Itachi memasak.

Itachi hanya diam saja, karena kesibukannya memasak. Dia memasukkan sayur-sayuran yang dipotongnya kedalam penggorengan. Sasuke merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dimasak Itachi, masak apa dia sampai-sampai sayuran bisa dimasukkan kedalam penggorengan.

"Aniki, kau masak apa sih ?", tanya Sasuke yang mengintip apa dibalik penggorengan tersebut.

"Hoho ! Masakan kebanggaanku ! Nasi Goreng Sayuran ala Chef Uchiha Itachi ! Ada tomatnya lho !", jawab Itachi bangga sambil memperlihatkan isi penggorengannya.

Sasuke hanya sweatdropped melihat tingkah laku kakaknya yang kelewat narsis itu. Dia tahu, terkadang Itachi bisa jadi sombong kalau terlalu membanggakan masakannya. Seperti tadi misalnya.

"Ah sudahlah ! Cepat masaknya, aku lapar ! Lagipula aku kan harus ke sekolah.", sergah Sasuke jengkel.

Sambil mengaduk masakannya Itachi mengernyit heran, "Ke sekolah ? Mau ngapain ? Kan tidak ada kegiatan belajar kan kalau hari sabtu.."

"Aku harus membagikan undangan untuk pesta ulang tahun Sakura dan peringatan satu tahun aku jadian dengannya, kan besok malam pestanya.", Sasuke menjawab sambil memainkan jarinya di meja.

"Oh.. Itu toh, ya aku tahu. Silakan saja kalau kau mau ke sekolah. Tapi sebagai kakak aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu latihan dulu, mengerti ?!", balas Itachi menaik-naikkan spatulanya, lalu kembali mengaduk masakannya.

"Ya, aku tahu.", jawab Sasuke singkat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, nasi goreng buatan Itachi siap. Setelah membereskan peralatan dapur, mereka berdua sarapan bersama ditemani secangkir teh hangat.

--x--

Sudah jam 9 pagi, saatnya beberapa kegiatan ekskul dimulai. Termasuk grup cheerleaders yang diketuai Sakura. Hari ini, Kurenai, guru pembimbingnya menyuruhnya untuk melatih adik kelas. Sejak semester genap dimulai, Sakura diserahi tugas menjadi ketua grup oleh seniornya yang dari kelas 3. Dikarenakan kelas 3 sudah sibuk untuk mempersiapkan ujian dan kelulusan, makanya ekskul pun diserahkan kepada junior.

Sakura sudah berada di dalam gedung olahraga. Terlihat olehnya Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari. Mereka sedang melatih adik kelas selagi menunggu Sakura datang. Sakura pun segera menghampiri mereka.

"Halo semuanya !", sapa Sakura kepada empat sahabatnya.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari balas menyapa, "Hai, Sakura !"

Sakura melihat ke arah adik-adik kelasnya, dan tersenyum. Mereka semua kelihatan semangat hari ini. Tidak seperti angkatannya dulu. Sewaktu Sakura dan yang lainnya masuk grup cheerleaders, mereka selalu diikuti rasa takut. Karena tampang killer senior-senior mereka. Tapi lama-kelamaan, akhirnya mereka akrab juga dengan para senior seiring waktu.

Sakura juga semangat hari ini. Kenapa ? Karena dia akan membagikan undangan pesta bersama Sasuke. O yeah, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Dia ingat, ketika Sasuke kalah telak dengannya saat melakukan suit untuk menentukan pembagian undangan. Dia menang dan tugasnya adalah membagikan undangan dengan nomor ganjil yang ada didalam daftar undangan. Oke, saatnya menunggu Sasuke. Tapi…

Sepertinya dia harus bolos dari kegiatan ekskulnya. Masa' dia mau membagikan undangan sambil melatih adik kelas yang tidak terkira jumlahnya, tidak mungkin dia mau. Sakura berpikir sebentar, mungkin kalau tugasnya diserahkan kepada empat sahabatnya itu…

"Aha ! Teman-teman, kemari sebentar deh !", panggil Sakura sambil mengayunkan tangannya untuk menuju kemari. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Ada apa sih ? Kayaknya penting sekali nih…", tanya Tenten penasaran.

Sakura tersenyum, "Begini teman-teman, boleh tidak aku cuti melatih junior sebentaaaar… saja ? Hari ini saja, ya ?"

"Eit ! Mau lari dari tugas kamu ya ?!", kata Ino menerka.

"Sebentar saja ! Ya ?? Aku kan mau membagikan undangan pesta bersama Sasuke nih !", Sakura memohon sekali lagi.

Mereka berempat saling berpandangan, namun mereka tertawa kecil. Otomatis, membuat Sakura bingung.

"Hei, kenapa sih ??", tanya Sakura bingung atas kelakuan sahabatnya.

Ino dan Tenten masih tertawa kecil, "Ah tidak kok.. Hehe…"

"Jadi, bagaimana ? Boleh kan ?", Sakura memohon lagi.

Mereka berempat berpandangan lagi, dan kemudian tersenyum. Lalu serempak…

"BOLEH DEH ! TAPI KITA DIUNDANG JUGA KAN ??"

Tiba-tiba, suasana jadi hening seketika. Gedung olahraga yang tak dihuni oleh grup cheerleaders saja menjadi sunyi. Semua orang yang ada disitu menatap mereka, tak terkecuali para adik-adik kelas yang sedang latihan. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu langsung memerah wajahnya, dasar heboh !

"A.. Haha… Maaf semuanya ! Silakan latihan lagi, kami tadi terlalu semangat sih. Hehe ! Ayo silakan !", kata Sakura kepada semua orang yang menatap mereka.

Akhirnya, semua orang kembali ke kegiatannya masing-masing. Sakura menghela nafas lega, "Kalian ini ! Bisa tidak sih tanpa teriak ??".

Temari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa malu, "Haha, abis kan seru pestamu itu. Iya kan teman-teman ?"

"Iya, duo pesta. Pesta ulang tahun dan pesta peringatan kau dan Sasuke jadian, iya kan ?", tambah Hinata dengan senyuman imutnya.

"Tentu saja ! Dan kalian pun diundang pastinya ! Sudah ya, aku mau mencari Sasuke dulu !", Sakura membalas dan dia pergi dari gedung olahraga itu.

"Hei, kamu belum dapat izin dari kita !", teriak Ino pada Sakura yang langsung dibalas dengan juluran lidah.

Ino menghela nafas, ada-ada saja. Terpaksa mereka berempat yang melatih adik kelas. Lagipula Sakura kan ketua, mereka menurut saja sih apa yang diminta Sakura. Asalkan itu masih berhubungan dengan grup, bukan yang lain.

"Ayo teman-teman ! Kita latih mereka.", ajak Ino menuju gerombolan adik kelas.

* * *

Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, menunggu Sasuke datang. Dia melihat isi tas kecil kesayangannya, ada setumpuk undangan yang harus dibagikan. Sakura tersenyum, pasti akan sangat seru saat pembagian undangan nanti. Ayolah ! Cepat datang, Sasuke !

Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah Sasuke yang mengendarai motor kesayangannya. Sakura segera menghampiri pacarnya itu.

"Sasuke !", panggil Sakura menuju ke tempat Sasuke.

Sasuke segera melepas helmnya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Eh, kau sudah menunggu rupanya ? Lama tidak ?".

"Tidak, baru beberapa menit lalu aku menunggumu. Ternyata kamu datang juga, hehe.. Eh, ayo kita bagikan undangannya !", jawab Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura merogoh isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan setumpuk undangan yang diikatnya dengan pita warna pink. Lalu, dia kembali merogoh isi tasnya. Yang dikeluarkannya kali ini adalah daftar para undangan.

"Nah.. Ini dia daftarnya. Oke, sekarang aku akan membagikan undangannya sesuai daftar undangan. Aku ganjil, kau genap. Oke ?", simpul Sakura lalu membagi undangannya.

Sasuke mengambil daftar undangan tersebut, lalu melihatnya. Hah.. Yang paling menyebalkan adalah daftar genap kedua, dia harus memberikan undangan kepada Shino. Shino adalah salah satu anggota di klub basket, yang juga teman dekat Naruto. Harus siap mental untuk mengunjungi Shino, dia berharap siapa tahu saja dia tidak bersama Naruto.

Dilihat lagi daftar undangannya, sisanya adalah teman satu grupnya dan teman cheerleaders Sakura. Mudah saja untuk memberikannya, daripada memberikan undangan kepada Shino.

"Sasuke, ini undanganmu. Dan ini undanganku. Bagikan ya ke orang-orang yang harus kau beri undangan.", kata Sakura sambil memberikan jatah undangan kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima beberapa undangan yang harus dibagikannya, "Baiklah, aku tahu kok. Tapi…".

Perkataannya langsung disela oleh Sakura, "O ya, sekalian juga kita undang teman les kita. Kau mau tidak ? Lima orang, ya ?".

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, dasar jago ngomong. Sasuke hanya menjawab, "Iya, terserah kau lah.".

Sakura tersenyum riang. Kemudian dia segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke untuk membagikan undangan. Sasuke yang masih diam ditempat segera berjalan menuju destinasi pertama, yaitu tempat (atau ruangan) dimana grup band-nya biasa latihan. Yaitu… **Shinobi Boys – Exclusive Room.**

--x--

Sesampainya Sasuke di tempat latihan, dia langsung disambut oleh teman-temannya yang sedang karaoke ria. Chouji dan Kiba yang sedang berkaraoke, langsung berhenti ketika Sasuke datang. Begitu juga Neji yang sedang membaca majalah dan Shikamaru yang sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa hasil beli dari uang kas yang mereka kumpulkan selama ini.

"Hoi, kok gak latihan sih ?", tanya Sasuke langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Chouji yang sedang karaoke bersama Kiba menjawab, "Kan kita capek gara-gara kemarin pentas, memang kamu tidak capek apa ??".

"Ya, aku tahu kok. Aku juga dilarang latihan sama aniki.", balas Sasuke sambil memberikan undangan kepada Kiba, Neji, dan Chouji.

Neji menatap heran undangan tersebut, "Apaan nih ?".

"Buka saja sendiri, nanti kamu tahu.", ujar Sasuke cuek.

Terdengar suara riang Chouji dan Kiba, Neji hanya diam saja. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja Chouji bernyanyi.

"_**Biar kuputuskan saja..**_

_**Ku tak mau hatiku terluka..**_

_**Lebih baik kucukupkan saja..**_

_**Ku tak mau batinku tersiksa.."**_

Oh gosh ! Itu adalah lagu yang paling sering dinyanyikan Chouji ! Sasuke sampai bosan mendengarnya berkali-kali. Tiap latihan, dia menyanyikan itu. Bahkan sebelum pentas kemarin dia juga menyanyikan lagu itu ! Daripada Sasuke panas mendengar lagu itu berkali-kali, dia memutuskan keluar dari tempat itu. Tapi, langkahnya tertahan ketika Shikamaru memanggilnya.

"Sasuke, mana undangan buatku ?", tanya Shikamaru menjulurkan tangannya sambil menguap.

"Nanti diberikan Sakura, tunggu saja.", Sasuke menjawab singkat lalu keluar dari ruang latihan.

Shikamaru diam mendengar jawaban Sasuke, lalu menggaruk kepalanya. Kemudian dia menguap dan tidur-tiduran lagi di sofa.

* * *

Sakura berjalan ke lapangan basket, mencari Naruto. Juga sekalian memberikan undangan kepada Lee, Gaara, dan Kankurou. Tak lama kemudian, sampailah dia di lapangan basket. Terlihat banyak anak lain juga bermain basket, tapi yang Sakura cari adalah Naruto. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru lapangan, dan… Yap ! Akhirnya dia menemukan Naruto bersama teman-temannya dibawah pohon, kebetulan yang bagus.

Sakura berlari menghampiri Naruto, "Naruto !".

Naruto mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, ditolehnya kepalanya kesamping. Begitu terkejutnya bahwa yang datang adalah Sakura, yang sangat didambakannya. Naruto langsung berdiri begitu Sakura mendekat.

"Hei, Sakura ! Ada apa ?", tanya Naruto menyambut Sakura.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu karena berlari, "Hah… Begini… Aku ingin memberi undangan kepadamu, juga kepada teman-temanmu.".

"Undangan apa itu ?", Naruto bertanya lagi, penasaran.

"Ehm.. Besok, akan diadakan pesta di rumahku. Pesta ulang tahunku dan pesta peringatan satu tahun aku dan Sasuke jadian. Dan kalian diundang, datang ya !", jawab Sakura menjelaskan sambil memberikan undangan itu.

Naruto melihat isi undangan itu, tertulis…

**Peace & Love**

**Sasuke-Sakura**

Lagi-lagi, Naruto merasa iri akan kedekatan sahabatnya itu. Sebentar lagi, mereka berdua akan semakin akrab dan dekat. Tak lagi berhubungan sahabat, dan itu artinya Naruto harus mundur. Malang sekali nasibnya. Tapi dia tidak mau tinggal diam, dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Huwa.. Baiklah, Sakura ! Aku dan teman-teman akan datang ke pestamu, pasti !", seru Naruto dengan rasa hati yang berlawanan.

"Benarkah ? Terima kasih ya !", balas Sakura tersenyum riang.

Tiba-tiba saja, Lee menyeletuk, "Eh, kau tidak bersama Sasuke ?".

Sakura dengan senyumannya berkata, "Aha.. Dia juga sedang membagikan undangan kok.".

Lee hanya ber-oh ria, lalu dia diam. Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah seseorang yang ditunggu mereka. Tak lain tak bukan adalah Shino.

"Halo, teman-teman ! Maaf ya lama.", kata Shino datar, yang disambut dengan sorakan Lee dan yang lain.

Sakura tertawa melihat hal itu, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. Kalau tidak salah, Shino adalah daftar undangan yang dapat kejatahan dibagi Sasuke. Sudah dapat atau belum ya undangannya…

"Shino, kau sudah dapat undangan dari Sasuke belum ?", sahut Sakura tiba-tiba.

Shino menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Sudah, kebetulan aku bertemu dia tadi."

Sakura mengangguk mendengar jawaban Shino. Setelah memberikan semua undangan, dia pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju tempat selanjutnya. Hari sudah mulai siang, matahari mulai terik. Membuat Sakura sedikit berkeringat karena sinar matahari yang terus memanasinya. Tapi bukan namanya kalau dia mengeluh, dia masih saja bersemangat membagikan undangan.

Dilihatnya daftar para undangan, berikutnya adalah Shikamaru. Hah.. Tanggung sekali. Sakura berpikir, harusnya undangan untuk Shino biar dia saja yang berikan sedangkan undangan untuk Shikamaru biar Sasuke yang berikan. Sakura memukul dahinya, baru sadar sekarang. Dia biarkan undangan untuk kedua sahabat karibnya, biar dia berikan terakhir agar bisa bertemu Sasuke. Sekarang, tujuannya adalah Shikamaru. Ouwh, berarti dia harus berjalan jauh dari lapangan basket menuju gedung sekolah.

Daripada lama, akhirnya Sakura berlari lagi. Ya, seharian ini dia sudah terlalu banyak berlari, meski matahari menyengat sangat panas. Mungkin karena dia terlalu bersemangat atau apa, entahlah. Dia tidak mementingkan hal itu, yang dia pentingkan sekarang adalah pembagian undangan harus selesai tepat waktu. Sekarang, Sakura sedang berlari menaiki tangga. Ruang latihan Sasuke ada di lantai 2. Sakura mulai terengah-engah, kelelahan. Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya dia sampai di depan pintu ruangan itu.

Kemudian, ketika dia menggeser pintu ruangan tersebut, dia merasa sangat pening. Pusing. Dan perlahan-lahan tubuhnya ambruk seketika, yang disertai dengan seruan Neji yang kebetulan tidak berada jauh di dekat pintu.

--x--

"Tempat apa ini ?"

Sakura memandang ke sekeliling, hitam. Semuanya hitam. Sakura berada di ruangan hampa, tak ada apa-apa.

"Kenapa ini ? Kenapa tidak ada apa-apa ?"

Namun, tiba-tiba saja dia melihat seseorang yang jatuh perlahan dari atas. Dan ketika sampai dibawah, seseorang itu terkapar bersimbah darah. Sakura terbelalak terkejut, sekaligus ketakutan. Siapa ? Siapa orang yang jatuh itu ? Akhirnya, Sakura mendekati seseorang tersebut. Begitu terkejut dan shocknya dia, saat dia tahu bahwa itu adalah…

"Sa… Sasuke…!"

Air mata pun jatuh dari mata emerald-nya itu, tak kuat menahan kekagetan yang sangat. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke yang berlumuran darah, apa maksud semua ini ?

"Sakura !"

Terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Suara siapa itu ?

"Sakura, bangunlah ! Apa yang terjadi ?!"

Sakura tahu suara itu, itu adalah suara Sasuke. Tapi… Sasuke berada dihadapannya. Apa maksud semua ini ?

"Sakura !!"

Panggilan itu terdengar kembali, membuat dirinya sedikit takut dan gemetaran. Sasuke sudah mati dihadapannya, tapi kenapa masih terdengar suaranya ? Dia jadi semakin ketakutan saja, badannya gemetar.

"Kenapa ini… Kenapa… TIDAK !!"

--x--

Sakura membuka matanya. Yang dia lihat sekarang adalah Sasuke dengan penuh wajah khawatir. Air matanya turun perlahan-lahan, dan lama-kelamaan menjadi deras. Kemudian, dia langsung memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke merasa heran akan keadaan Sakura saat ini, ada apa dengan dia ?

"Sakura, kau kenapa ?", tanya Sasuke khawatir sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

Sakura terisak-isak, "A.. A.. Aku… Bermimpi…"

"Mimpi apa ?", ulang Sasuke lagi, penasaran.

Sakura tak bisa menghentikan tangisannya, dia begitu shock melihat mimpi yang sangat buruk baginya. Apa yang dia perbuat sehingga dia bisa bermimpi seperti itu ? Dia takut, takut mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku… bermimpi… kau.. meninggal..", jawab Sakura lirih sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

Sasuke terkejut bukan main, matanya sedikit terbelalak. Dia diimpikan Sakura, dia mati. Lalu, dia makin erat memeluk Sakura. Dia tak ingin itu terjadi, tak ingin. Jika dia mati, kandaslah keinginan dia untuk bersama Sakura. Mungkin saja, Naruto akan merebut Sakura.

"Sudah, tak usah menangis. Lagipula itu cuma mimpi kan ? Tidak mungkin aku mati, hidupku masih panjang.", kata Sasuke menenangkan Sakura yang masih menangis.

Sakura melepas pelukannya, menghapus air matanya yang turun deras. Kemudian dia tersenyum, "Benar juga ya, masa depan kita masih panjang."

Sasuke pun balas tersenyum, "Iya."

Sakura baru menyadari, bahwa dia sekarang berada di ruang kesehatan. Setelah perasaannya membaik, dia dan Sasuke keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Sasuke merangkulnya, agar perasaannya sedikit tenang.

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa..", Sakura berharap sambil menggengam kedua tangannya.

* * *

Next Chapter

Chapter 8

_Saatnya mempersiapkan pesta ! Sasuke dan Itachi bersama kawan-kawannya datang ke rumah Sakura untuk membantu mempersiapkannya dekorasi. Sakura merasa berterima kasih pada Itachi karena sudah membantu. Namun, karena Sasuke tidak bekerja apa-apa dia memaksa Kisame agar dia saja yang melakukannya. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja…_

* * *

Wuah ! Selesai juga ! XD Butuh perjuangan keras untuk menulis chap ini, sampe-sampe aku ngelanjutinnya di warnet karena ada perlu. Khukhu… Mana sewaktu aku nulis ini, aku dapet berita bahwa temenku ilang entah kemana. Halah, ganggu konsen aja ! –misuh2- Oke, aku bikin chap ini agak terburu-buru. Jadi maaf klo ada yang kurang atau apalah, dan maaf juga…

Itachi jadi OOC ! –apa nggak?-

O ya, aku berterima kasih juga kepada acara **Ala Chef** yang dibintangi **Farah Quinn**. Wih ! Masakannya mantep-mantep ! –ngiler- Trus, thanks buat **ST12** dengan lagunya "**Cari Pacar Lagi**". And… Semuanya aja deh, haha… -puyeng, gaje-

Hah, sudahlah. Tanpa basa-basi aku mau berterima kasih sekaligus minta maaf ya atas kekuarangan chap ini… O ya, jangan lupa juga. REVIEW ya ! XD

**Thanks for RnR !**

Azumi Uchiha


	11. Epilog: FINAL

Halo~ lama tak bersua di fandom ini, hehe.. udah berapa lama ya saya gak mampir ke sini lagi? Hehe.. intinya, ini bukan pertama kali saya ke fandom ini. Saya ke sini cuma mau mengakhiri fanfic multichapter saya (yang sampe di-flame gegara gak dilanjutin lol) dalam satu chapter saja, sekalian untuk merayakan SasuSaku Fanday tanggal 20 Februari XD

Mungkin ada yang masih ingat dengan author yang ber-penname **Azumi Uchiha**? Nah, itulah saya yang dulu waktu masih nangkring di FNI ini. Sekarang sih, haha.. ya sudahlah, langsung saja! Kalau ada yang belum ngerti jalan ceritanya, silakan baca dari awal ya~ -plak-

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: Sakura's POV in _italic_, death character, flashback, OOC, misstypo kalo ada yang kelewat, hal yang dirasa aneh (?), etc.

* * *

Cinta Setengah Tiang

**Epilog -FINAL-**

**

* * *

**

Sudah beberapa tahun lamanya gadis itu berdiri sendiri, tanpa didampingi oleh kekasih yang dia sayangi. Gadis berambut pink itu berjalan memasuki sebuah pintu gerbang, di mana pintu gerbang itu merupakan pintu di mana kita bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sedang dalam tidur panjang menuju surga.

Haruno Sakura, yang sekarang berusia 23 tahun, berjalan sendirian melewati tempat tidur yang terbuat dari tanah berumput tersebut. Dengan memakai dress berwarna putih dan cardigan hitam, dia menyusuri petak demi petak tempat tersebut.

_6 tahun yang lalu, aku menangis tersedu-sedu di tempat ini. Haha~ kalau mengingatnya, rasanya aku ingin tertawa. Aku seperti anak kecil. Menangisi kekasihku yang tertidur di bawah tanah berumput ini._

Akhirnya, Sakura sampai ke tempat yang dia tuju. Dia tersenyum melihat batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama kekasihnya. Sakura berlutut di depan makam kekasihnya, menaruh sebuket bunga lili yang dibawanya, kemudian berdoa.

_Kekasihku, Uchiha Sasuke.. telah meninggalkanku karena sebuah masalah yang menimpa hubungan kami berdua dan hubungan persahabatan kami dengan Naruto. Sungguh, aku masih merasa kehilangan.._

_

* * *

_

"Kau marah padaku hanya karena aku berpacaran dengan Sakura, hah?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

Saat ini, Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berada di atap sekolah. Naruto lah yang mengajaknya ke sana. Dan hanya karena memperebutkan satu perempuan saja, pertemuan mereka berakhir menjadi adu fisik.

"Biadab kau! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sakit hati ini, aku tidak bisa menerima bahwa sahabatku sendiri menyukai seorang gadis yang aku sukai!" teriak Naruto sambil menarik kerah seragam Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam dan melepaskan tangan Naruto yang sedaritadi menggenggam kerah seragamnya. Kemudian Sasuke berlari dan meninju perut Naruto, tapi Naruto berhasil menghindarinya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Naruto mengunci tangan Sasuke dan menendang Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

Betapa bodohnya Naruto. Dia menendang Sasuke ke penyangga atap yang agak rendah, membuat Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan. Sehingga..

* * *

_Sasuke jatuh dari atap sekolah hanya karena berkelahi dengan Naruto, hingga dia mengalami gegar otak parah. Ketika aku mengetahui hal tersebut, aku cuma bisa menangis dan menangis. Dan ketika bertemu Naruto, aku mengacuhkannya seperti orang asing yang tidak kukenal. Saat itu, perasaanku bercampur aduk menjadi satu sampai membuat pikiranku kacau._

Setelah berdoa, Sakura menatap lekat nisan makam yang ada di depannya. Bertuliskan nama Uchiha Sasuke, bertanggal lahir 23 Juli, dan meninggal pada tanggal di hari ini. Ah, ukiran di nisan itu membuat Sakura kembali melayang ke masa lalu. Dia teringat momen-momen berharga bersama Sasuke dulu. Ketika grup band Sasuke yang bernama **Shinobi Boys** mengajaknya bernyanyi di festival, saat dia merayakan satu tahunnya bersama Sasuke sekaligus merayakan ulang tahunnya, dan momen berharga lainnya.

Itulah masa lalu yang berharga bagi dirinya ketika Sasuke masih ada. Sekarang? Sakura sudah lebih mandiri. Dia juga berhasil mewujudkan keinginannya, yaitu kuliah di fakultas kedokteran. Di mana keinginan tersebut selalu disebut (lebih tepatnya dijahili) Sasuke sebagai keinginan yang susah untuk dicapai.

_Oh ya, aku belum memberitahu Sasuke ya. Sekarang aku adalah seorang mahasiswi di fakultas kedokteran, hehe.. bagaimana? Akhirnya aku bisa membuktikannya pada Sasuke, bahwa aku bisa menjadi apa yang kuinginkan. Tapi cita-citanya sebagai seorang arsitek pun.. pada akhirnya malah tidak tercapai._

_

* * *

_

"Sasuke.. apa maksudmu kau meminta maaf? Kau tidak punya salah!"

Sakura berkata dengan perasaan sedih dan takut. Naruto dan Itachi hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya. Sekarang, mereka berada di kamar rawat Sasuke, di mana ajal akan segera menjemput pemuda yang mengalami gegar otak tersebut.

"Setiap manusia pasti punya salah, baik disengaja maupun tidak disengaja. Jadi.. maafkan aku, Sakura.. jika aku telah membuatmu merasa sakit dan kesal." kata Sasuke lirih, sambil menatap wajah Sakura yang begitu ketakutan.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, kau tidak pu-"

"Maafkan aku, ya?"

Mendengar Sasuke meminta maaf sekali lagi, Sakura terdiam kemudian mengangguk pelan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Itachi, "Aniki, aku juga.. meminta maaf padamu. Jika aku punya salah.."

"Iya, aku maafkan atas segala kesalahamu, Sasuke." balas Itachi dengan perasaan yang dalam, lalu tersenyum pada adiknya.

Sasuke membalas senyum Itachi. Ah, rasanya sebentar lagi nafasnya akan habis, dia ingin segera meminta maaf kepada semuanya. Kali ini, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto.

"Hei, usurantonkachi.." panggil Sasuke.

"Cih, di saat seperti ini kau masih saja memanggilku seperti itu." ujar Naruto jengkel, namun sebenarnya dia khawatir terhadap Sasuke.

Sasuke melanjutkan kembali, "Maafkan aku ya, kalau aku membuatmu marah. Kalau aku sudah tidak ada, tolong jaga Sakura baik-baik ya.."

"Teme! Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, bukan kau! Dan jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh, kau belum mati tahu!" balas Naruto cepat.

Sasuke tertawa kecil dengan lirih. Kemudian, dirinya merasakan bahwa dadanya terasa sesak. Melihat keadaan Sasuke, mereka semua yang ada di situ mulai panik.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura.

"Sakura, cepat panggil suster!" kata Itachi menyuruh Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dan memencet tombol pemanggil suster yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur Sasuke. Tetapi, setelah memencet tombol tersebut, suasana jadi membatu sejenak. Itachi mendekat dan tangan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sakura pun hanya bisa terdiam, tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang mereka terima.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Suara suster dari speaker pun terdengar, membalas panggilan dari tombol pemanggil tersebut. Tapi sudah terlambat, suster tidak akan bisa menolong sang pasien di kamar itu.

"SASUKE!"

Dan tangis Sakura pun pecah melihat Sasuke sudah tak bernafas lagi.

* * *

Sakura mengelus nisan makam kekasihnya itu sambil tersenyum pilu. Dia tidak ingin menangis lagi karena hal itu, dia ingin tetap tegar. Takut tangisnya pecah, akhirnya dia berdiri lalu membersihkan dress-nya yang sedikit kotor. Sambil tersenyum, dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, selamat tinggal. Lain kali aku akan kembali ke sini, beristirahatlah yang tenang ya." kata Sakura mengucapkan salam perpisahan, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan makam Sasuke.

Sudah setengah perjalanan menuju pintu gerbang makam, Sakura melihat Naruto yang memasuki area makam. Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto, yang dilambai pun melihat dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Hei Sakura, sedang apa aku di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ehm.. kau tahu kan tanggal hari ini?" balas Sakura tanpa langsung memberikan jawabannya.

Naruto tertawa lalu mengangguk, "Hahaha~ jadi kau sudah menjenguknya duluan? Curang kau!"

"Eits! Enak saja kau bilang aku curang!" kata Sakura jengkel, kemudian tertawa.

Hari ini pun menjadi hari yang penuh kedamaian bagi Sakura. Masih bisa mengunjungi Sasuke dan masih bisa bercanda dengan Naruto. Meskipun sudah mengalami berbagai hal yang buruk, persahabatan mereka tetap tidak akan terputus.

Pada akhirnya, sang bendera tetap berada ditengah-tengah tiang. Tidak memihak ke atas, tidak memihak ke bawah. Sakura teguh dengan pendiriannya. Walau Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya, dia akan terus mengenang masa-masa indahnya bersama Sasuke dulu. Dan walaupun masih bisa bersama Naruto, dia akan tetap menjaga rasa persahabatan di antara mereka berdua.

Ya, inilah akhir dari cinta setengah tiang itu. Rasa cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Kenapa? Karena rasa cinta itu muncul dengan sendirinya dalam hatimu.

**END**

**

* * *

**

LOL di chapter ini gaya menulis saya berbeda sangat drastis daripada chapter-chapter sebelumnya, wkwkwk! Mungkin karena waktu dulu saya masih newbie dan gaya menulis saya masih acak-acakan, tapi sekarang lumayan ada perubahan. Hehe~ XD

Yosh! Bagaimana? Udah bisa disebut sebagai epilog belum? Maafkan saya karena gak bisa lanjutin secara beruntun, semangat lanjutinnya udah keburu hilang. Tapi karena hari ini, tanggal 20 Februari, adalah SasuSaku Fanday.. SAYA PUN JADI SEMANGAT! –plak- aslinya saya mau bikin essay, tapi karena saya kebayang-bayang flamer (yang ngeflame saya) yang katanya putus asa karena fic ini gak dilanjutin, ya sudah akhirnya saya kepikiran untuk buat epilog langsung kayak begini. Wahai flamer nun jauh di sana, inilah jawaban saya untukmu~ 8D –halah lebay-

Oh ya, kalau ada yang masih bingung dengan fanfic ini, silakan bertanya lewat PM. Dengan senang hati akan saya jawab, hehe~ ah, ada hal yang ingin saya kasih tahu. Hari di mana Sasuke meninggal itu bukan 20 Februari bareng SasuSaku Fanday ini lho, beda lagi! XD –plak-

Oke, sekian dulu kali ini. Entah saya nanti bakalan balik lagi ke sini atau nggak –dor- dan.. HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY! Selamat Hari SasuSaku untuk semua penggemar dan pencinta SasuSaku di Indonesia, hoho~ v(^u^)v

Terima kasih bagi yang udah baca fanfic saya ini, terutama yang udah lumutan nungguin tapi gak update-update. Hehe.. terima kasih banget! X3

Mind to review? :3

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi


End file.
